The Seven Treasures of Kronos
by B. D. Legan
Summary: A girl with no memories washes up at Camp HalfBlood. Soon, storms erupt around the world and humans start getting suspicious. Only once time starts to freeze do they realize the Great Prophecy is about to come true. Can she and her friends stop it?
1. A Memory Forgotten

**This book has some characters from my other book, The Forbidden Child. You don't have to read it, though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me.**

"Just a little bit longer…" a strained voice yells. "Hang on, you can do it."

I'm in something to the effect of a swirling vortex. It feels like I'm being sucked in by a giant vacuum. Then I hear the voice again, "Don't let go. We can make it. We'll stop this all, I promise." BANG! A bright light flashes and everything goes dark.

Later…

"Hey, are you okay?!?" a voice asked.

Ugh. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy. I decided to open my eyes. I was met by two completely black eyes. I tried to lift my head but gave up the attempt. I closed my eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time I awoke, I saw the sleeping form of the girl with black eyes. I looked closely at her; she had black, shaggy hair, black clothes, and a red, plaid coat. She looked distressed, even in her sleep. My eyes felt heavy… I fell asleep again.

"Chiron, I think she's waking up!" a new voice said. I opened my eyes to see a girl with blonde hair and gray, intelligent eyes looking at me. She had a nice tan and an athletic body.

"Ah good, it's about time." I turned to look at the additional voice. It's a man with a scraggly beard and a kind face. He was in a wheelchair.

"Umm… where am I?" as I asked this question, I realize that not only do not know where I am, but where I came from. Or for that matter, anything about myself.

"You my dear, are at Camp Half-Blood, the home for half mortal half god children." the man I presume to be Chiron, said.

"Yeah, welcome to camp! My name is Annabeth. I think you'll like it here!" the blonde girl said.

I had nothing to say. I wasn't even sure what to think. Mostly, I was confused. I felt like a lost puppy with no where to go, but guess that's me.

Chiron looked at me. "I don't believe I've introduced myself properly, I'm Chiron, the activities director here. And your name is?"

"…I - I" I can't believe it! I don't even know my own name.

"Well?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Umm… I don't remember… anything…"

"Oh dear. You don't remember anything at all?" Chiron asked.

"No…" I thought for a moment. "Well, I do remember a voice. It was telling me to hang on, and to not let go. It said we could stop something… It promised something, but I'm not sure what."

Chiron looked deep in thought. "Do you remember where you were during this conversation?"

"Yes, I was in a vortex, I guess. I'm not sure how to explain. It was really colorful and I felt like a giant vacuum was trying to suck me into something. Then, a flash of light illuminated everything, and then it all went dark."

"Hmm…" Chiron seemed puzzled. "It's best not to dwell on the past…"

"So, I think you need a name." Annabeth said.

Just the, a girl walked into the room. It was the girl with black eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" Then she looked over at me. "Oh, you're finally awake! By the way, my name is Lyla, daughter of Mania." "Who's Mania?" I asked.

"Chiron, you haven't told her?" Lyla asked.

"Not yet! I suppose now is a good time." Chiron told me about Greek mythology and how there are gods and goddesses that have certain powers. He also told me about titans and the war they fought against them about two years ago.

"So, do you have any questions?" Annabeth asked.

"I - I don't think so… At least now I have a purpose, and I'm not completely in the dark. This seems kind of far fetched, though."

"It's a lot to take in. And adding into the mixture that you have no idea who you are, it must be confusing." Lyla said.

"I think the best thing to do right now is to go and introduce her to all the campers." Chiron suggested.

"That's a good idea." Annabeth said.

"I'll do it!" Lyla and Annabeth both said at the same time.

"You can both do it." Chiron told them.

"I guess…" I heard one of them mumble. I climbed out of bed and the three of us walked out of the building.

"So anyways, back to giving you a name." Annabeth said. "I was thinking something like Natasha or Mary."

"No, she needs something strong, like Roxanne." Lyla said.

"NO! She needs-" Annabeth began.

A voice seemed to whisper in my ear the name Evangeline. "Evangeline. It has to be Evangeline."

"Evangeline?!?" they both asked me.

"It has to be. That's what it has to be." I said. I wasn't sure why, but I knew it was the perfect name.

"You know what Evangeline means?" Annabeth asked me.

"No, why?"

"It means 'angel' in Latin."

"Well that's defiantly a strong name, then!" Lyla said.

I wonder why I chose that name…

"Here's all the cabins, Evangeline. You know, you really need a nickname. It'll get old saying Evangeline all the time. Let's think, how about umm… VANNIE! It's perfect!" Lyla yelled.

"You're right! Vannie is perfect!" Annabeth said.

"Sure, Vannie it is." I said.

"Great, so anyways… this is my cabin. Actually it's my mom's cabin, Athena." Annabeth told me.

I looked at it and all the other cabins. We were walking past the stables when someone darted in front of us. He was tall and slightly muscular with pale skin and bright carrot orange hair. As our eyes connected, something familiar passed between us. His silver eyes got real wide and a look of surprise crossed his face. He opened his mouth to say something when a big, tall, muscular girl tackled him. They both fell to the ground and the girl pulled out a knife. She started yelling something in ancient Greek. I understood every word she said, which might not have been so good. She had quite a gift with words. Annabeth said, "Hurry let's get out of here!" We all ran far away from there and finally collapsed by a huge tree.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"The girl's name is Clarisse. She's the biggest, meanest, ugliest, smelliest-"

"She's a daughter of Ares. He's the war god." Annabeth said. "And I think the boy's name is Malakai. He just came to camp, too." A strange look crossed her face. "Malakai means angel, too. That's unusual."

"Yeah… very strange." I wonder if I know him. He seemed very familiar. And he acted like he recognized me as well.

"Hey look! There's Percy and Vlad!" Annabeth and Lyla both seemed happy for a change. We walked over to the two boys and Annabeth introduced us. Percy, Annabeth boyfriend, was average height with dark hair and sea green eyes. He was Poseidon's son, which they told me, was the sea god. The other man, Vlad, was tall with pale skin and coal black hair. He had solid black eyes just like his sister.

Once we were all done talking, we walked back to the big house. Annabeth told me I would be staying in Hermes cabin until I was claimed.

I asked, "Do one of you guys have a mirror?" I didn't have the faintest idea as to what I looked like. Annabeth handed me a mirror and I looked into it. I saw dark black (almost purple) hair, electric blue eyes, and a strong jaw line. I had semi-dark skin and a petite body.

"You're probably what, seventeen eighteen years old?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know. How old are you guys?" I asked this because we all looked about the same age.

"I just turned sixteen and Annabeth is eighteen, right?" Lyla said.

"Right. Vannie, you look in between our ages. I'd say you're about seventeen." Annabeth told me.

"Great, now I know one more thing about myself."

Annabeth looked down at her watch. "Ah man, we missed supper! I we hurry, maybe we can make it to the camp fire." We ran to the place where the fire was and sat down. Chiron was making announcements.

"Capture the Flag will be tomorrow night directly after dinner. I will tell you each team before the game. In other news, here is our new camper, err…"

"Evangeline." I told him.

"Right. This Evangeline everyone. We'd all like to wish you an enjoyable time here at Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron yelled as all the campers said, 'Here, here!'

I sat back down between Annabeth and Lyla. I looked around and saw Malakai looking at me. He seemed to be trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear it over the singing.

After the camp fire, it was time for bed. I followed my camp counselors, Connor and Travis Stoll to the cabin. They introduced me to everyone and I laid down in an empty bunk. Soon, everyone but me was asleep. Someone walked into the cabin and laid down in an empty bunk. I recognized him as Malakai. I guess he hadn't been claimed yet, either… I wonder what he had been doing out so late. I thought about this as I fell asleep.

**So, I revised the first chapter. I hope it's better now. Thanks to Theia 47 for pointing out everything.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please keep reading and review if you wish!**


	2. Wondering Aimlessly Through Camp

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson does not belong to me.**

"We can do this. Just a little bit longer… Hang on, you can do it." A strained voice yells.

I try to gather my last bit of strength to hold on. To hold on to this mysterious person who I felt I could trust my life with. The voice said something else and then BANG! A bright light flashed and everything went dark.

I woke with a start. I had done that all before. I remember holding on and letting go and crashing on hard sand.

I looked around. I was lying on a bunk in an old summer cabin. That's right, I was at Camp Half-Blood. My eyes scanned the other campers and I saw an empty bunk; the bunk Malakai had laid in last night. Where could he be so early? The sun hadn't even came up yet… I thought I'd go look for him. I got out of bed and put on a robe Chiron lent me. It said, 'Property of Camp Half-Blood'. It was warm and fuzzy. It reminded me of something…

I walked out of the cabin and looked around. The moon was shining on the lake. It created an eerie glow on everything, and I had a feeling that I was being watched. I tried to shake the feeling and walked to no where in particular. Up ahead, I saw something glowing on the ground. I glanced around to see if anyone else was here, no one that I could see. So I stepped up to the glowing object. I bent down to see what it was. I saw a bracelet with twelve charms on it. I picked it up and examined it. One charm was of a lightning bolt. Another was of a large wave. Another yet was a flower. All uniquely different but still somehow tied together. Since no one was there to claim it, I fastened it on my wrist. I told myself I'd go show it to Chiron in the morning. I began to walk back to my cabin.

As the Hermes cabin came into view, I saw the door swing close. I ran to and opened the door. Everything was normal inside the cabin. Everyone was lying down breathing in rhythm, the rhythm of sleep. Only one bunk was not occupied, which was mine. Malakai was back in his bunk, like he'd been there all night. I laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Come on, Vannie!" a voice yelled.

"Yeah, you'll be late for breakfast!" another voice, similar to the first yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw two pair of eyes staring down at me. "Connor? Travis?"

"Yes, love?" Travis said.

"How can we be of service to you?" Connor asked.

"Umm… what time is it?" I asked.

"Just about-" Connor began.

"Eight seventeen" Travis finished.

"Oh! We need to go, then!" I shrieked.

"That's what we said!" Connor said.

"Yeah, try to keep up!" Travis told me.

"Right, right. Sorry!" I said as I combed my hair with the brush that the Stoll brother had stolen for me from the camp store.

"Shall we?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." I followed them out of the cabin and down to the dining pavilion.

After I ate, Lyla skipped up to me and asked if I wanted to play volleyball with her, Annabeth, Percy, Vlad, and a bunch of other people I didn't know. I turned down her offer and said I had to go talk to Chiron. She left and I got up to look for the activities director. I didn't see him so I asked Travis where he might be.

"Hmm… Chiron's probably at the archery fields right now. You should go there."

"Kay, thanks!" I yelled as I walked away.

I walked to the archery fields and saw Chiron helping a young camper with his bow. Only, it was only half Chiron. The top half was Chiron, but the bottom half was that of a horse. I stood there with an odd look on my face. I saw a small girl point towards me and Chiron came galloping over to me.

"Evangeline my dear, is something the matter?" Chiron quizzed.

"Umm…" I was staring at his horse legs.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that I'm a centaur."

"A centaur?"

"I'm half-man, half-horse. As you can see…" Chiron explained.

"Oh… Anyways, I found this bracelet last night when I got up. I'm not sure who it belongs to. I thought maybe you'd know."

"Are you trying to pull a prank on me or something? Because that bracelet belongs to you. You were wearing it when we first found you. Are you sure you weren't dreaming when you 'found the bracelet'?" Chiron asked.

"What? I've never seen this bracelet before in my life! This isn't mine!"

"Evangeline, this bracelet belongs to you." Chiron said, clearly getting agitated.

"But-" I began.

"This is your bracelet." He looked closely at it. "It is quite curious, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Well, I guess since this is my bracelet, then I'll just be going…" I started to walk away.

"Evangeline, be careful. Some things are beyond your control."

I kept walking but thought that that was an odd thing to say. I wonder what he meant…

I continued to walk, unaware of my surroundings, when I crashed into someone. We both fell to the ground. A tin can rolled away. I looked up and saw a young man, about twenty or so, with curly brown hair and a wispy beard.

"S-sorry about that!" the man said.

"Oh, that's okay. It didn't hurt. At least not too bad." I felt a huge whelp coming up on my forehead. There was a whelp on his forehead, too.

"So, my name is Grover Underwood." He looked at me. "You must be Evangeline, Vannie for short! Have you remembered anything about your past, yet?"

Why did he know so much stuff about me? I gave him a weird look.

"Oh! Annabeth was telling me about you. It's not like that- I didn't mean to sound-"

"It's all right, Grover. So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was going to Juniper, my girlfriend. She not too far from here."

"Oh, well carry on! And sorry to have bumped into you! I hope the swelling on your head goes down!" I got up and walked away.

"Hope your swelling goes down, too!" I heard Grover yell.

I looked down at the bracelet in my hand. As I said before, there were twelve charms. The charms were: a heart, a sun, a boar, a moon, a wing, an owl, a piece of grain, a grape vine, a hammer/flame, a peacock, a wave, and a lightning bolt. The bracelet seemed to be glowing, even in the daylight. The metal was warm, and felt almost alive, like a faint heart beat. I felt drawn to it and had no desire to take it off. Maybe last night was all a dream. The bracelet does feel like it belongs to me…

"Vannie!" I heard a voice yell at me. I turned around and saw Percy lumbering to me. "I think we've all decided that Hermes cabin will on my team. So far, we've recruited Athena, Mania, Hebe, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Nike. I think the camp is divided about half and half. It'll be a good match. Well, anyways…I need to go tell the others!" Percy galloped off towards the cabins.

I needed someone to explain capture the flag to me. And maybe explain to me the symbols on my bracelet. I thought I'd go find Lyla, she'd be helpful.

As I was looking for Lyla, I ran into Malakai. He looked distressed, like the whole world was on his shoulders. "You haven't seen Lyla anywhere, have you?" I asked.

A pained expression lit his face. I looked into his silver eyes and suddenly remembered something… just a slight memory of laughing. He looked away.

"What-"

"She's- she's over there, in the arts and crafts building…" He swiftly walked away.

Something seemed so familiar… I thought about that as I walked to the arts and crafts building.

When I entered the building, I was greeted by an amusing scene. There were people everywhere, some painting, some sculpting, some drawing… just about everything you could do in art was done in here. Everyone had such a concentrated look on their faces…

I spotted Lyla in a corner drawing a frog. She must have been having a hard time because the frog was jumping around. Finally, I saw her eyes flash like a rainbow and the frog fell down and started shivering. I walked over and asked her what she just did.

"Oh, he's just suffering from the final stage of insanity. That's how I get all my subjects to stay still." Lyla said.

"Even your human subjects?" I asked.

"No silly! That would be dangerous. Just a few minute of insanity for a frog and it dies. Doing that to a human, I don't know what would happen…"

"Oh…" Her mom is Mania, the goddess of insanity… right.

"So, what brings you to the arts and crafts area?" Lyla asked.

"I just wondering if you could explain capture the flag to me. I assume that you have to capture to flag, but how?"

"Sure, sure I can explain! Let's go outside, though. It's a bit stuffy in here."

Once we were outside and Lyla had picked a spot for us to set down, she began to explain the rules of capture the flag. "Capture the flag can be very dangerous. Especially if Clarisse is on the other team."

"Clarisse, isn't she the big, tall girl we saw chasing Malakai?"

"The very same. She won't hesitate to send you to the infirmary!"

Once we were done talking about capture the flag, I showed Lyla my bracelet and asked her if she knew what the symbols were.

After examine it she said, "Those are the symbols of the twelve Olympians. That must be a special bracelet." She looked at it some more. "Hmm… I wonder what this I supposed to mean…"

"What?" I asked.

"This." She turned the bracelet over and showed me an engraving. It said, 'Help will be given to those who ask'.

"I never noticed that." I said.

"I wonder if that means if you ask for and ice cream cone, then you'll get an ice cream cone. You should try it." Lyla told me.

"Okay." I asked for an ice cream cone. We waited and nothing happened.

"That's very unusual." She seemed deep in thought. "Well, I've gotta go see some men about a Coke. See ya!"

I bet it's almost dinner time. I realized I'd skipped lunch. Oh well… I walked down to the pavilion. I got there just in time. Everyone was lining up to eat, so I did too. I sacrificed some food, we ate, and went to the fire.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" He announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battle field medic. Arm yourselves!"

As he spread his hands, hundreds of different weapons, armor, and shields appeared on the table.

"Also, the teams are as followed: Blue team: Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Mania, Hebe, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Nike, Demeter, Hypnos, and Iris. The remaining cabins make up the red team. The game will start in fifteen minutes. You may disperse."

I ran over to Annabeth, Percy, and Lyla. "Okay, let's talk strategy." Annabeth said with a gleam in her eye.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter has been slightly revised as well. Please review!**


	3. We Capture a Flag

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeth began to tell us the plan. I got lost after she went in to how Percy was going to lead a secret raid around their defenses and something else. I looked around while everyone else was listening. Malakai came running up slipped something out of his pocket… a pair of sunglasses. They were very colorful; blue, yellow, silver, grey… you get the picture. But I didn't understand why he'd need sunglasses at night. I decided to go ask him, and get some armor while I was there. I walked over to the armor table and grabbed some armor, trying to look casual while I decide what I was going to say to him.

He looked over at me and said, "You won't need that armor…" Then he walked away.

Why wouldn't I need armor?!? Does he want me to get killed? I grabbed some armor anyways, and I got a sword.

"Okay, let's do this!" Annabeth screamed and everyone cheered. They began to run off to their various positions.

"Come on, Vannie! You're going to help us distract the red team!" a Stoll yelled.

"Right." I was about to run over to them when I saw a red headed figure run into the woods, all alone. I followed him.

I stayed a good distance away from him, being as silent as I could be. I could hear swords clashing in the distance. I hope our team is winning…

Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything. At least not anything over my heart beating. I wished I could find Malakai…

An orange head emerged in front of me. "Are you following me?" he said, he voice full of emotion.

"Umm…" I didn't get to finish because Malakai put his finger to his lips, as in a quiet sign. I stayed still, my heart beating on overdrive. A minute seemed to pass when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was walking with a limp.

Malakai leaned over and whispered, his voice barely audible. "I've only wounded him. He won't hesitate to attack us both. Just stay behind me and get ready to run."

I looked at him. His glasses were shining, like something was alive and at work inside.

Even behind the glasses, I saw his eyes widen. I looked behind me. A figure was lurking just inside the shadows. He, I assumed it was a he, was crouched low, like a cat getting ready to pounce.

"We found some more. Grab them before they get away!" A voice yelled from behind us.

I jerked my head around and saw two kids from the Ares cabin lunge at us. They grabbed both Malakai and me. I looked back over at the place where the figure was… nothing was there. Had I just imagined it? I looked at Malakai. His face had a mixture of hatred and fear. I opened my mouth to speak when he shook his head. I closed my mouth. Now was apparently not the time to talk.

"Quit squirming, kid. It's not doing any good. We've got you and now going back to the base with as prisoners!" one of the extremely buff Ares boys said.

"It's not a very good hull, though. They weren't even doing anything. They were just standing there. Oh well, two less opponents!" the other Ares camper said.

"Clarisse'll be happy none the less."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two boys pushed us and we fell. We didn't land on the ground, though. We landed in a cage suspended in the air. The cage was very crowded. Both the Stoll brothers were in there. Connor had a deep cut on his cheek and blood was seeping through his jeans around the knee. Travis was none the better. His eye was black and swollen shut and he was holding his arm, which was bent in an unnatural angle. A girl with light pink hair and rainbow eyes, a brown headed boy with sleepy eyes, and a girl with mocha hair and forest green highlights were also in the cage. They all looked fine, which was good.

"Oh yeah. That's makes our total now, one…two…three…umm… It makes a lot of prisoners!" a voice belonging to one of our jailors said.

"Ha, ha, ha. This is great!" the other jailor chuckled. They both began to laugh.

"Hi! I'm Jacie. The daughter of Iris. She's the goddess of rainbows!" the pink headed girl told me.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacie. My name is Evangeline, Vannie for short. I don't know who I'm a daughter of…"

"You'll get claimed soon!" The brown and green haired girl said. "By the way, my name is Bailee. My mom is Demeter, goddess of the harvest. It's a pleasure to meet you! Oh, and this is Aaron. He's a little shy. But once you get to know him, he's quit pleasant! His dad is Hypnos."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bailee and Aaron." I said.

I looked over at the Stoll brothers. "What happened to you guys?!?"

"We stumbled upon these two sneaking through our borders. They surrendered immediately, which was weird for Ares' kids. Anyways, me and Travis grabbed them and started leading them to our prison space when one of them pulled out a knife. He cut me on the face, it didn't feel too great… and they punched Travis in the eye. We both fought back and one of them knocked down Travis and stepped on his arm. I think it's broken actually. And then they kicked me in the knee with a spike on their boot. We both fell and they hulled us back here."

"Ohhhh… the pain!" Travis moaned.

"Calm down, bro. We'll get out of this soon." Connor said.

"Yes, yes we will." Malakai said. "And we'll take the flag while we're at it." He pointed to their flag, which was about ten feet from our cage.

"I didn't notice that before." Jacie said.

"Me neither." Bailee said. "I guess we should pay more attention."

"Anyways, we've got to be sneaky. I doubt they're paying any attention anyways…" I looked at the Ares boys. They were arm wrestling.

"Yeah… they're not." I said.

"So, I'm going to cut the cage and-" Malakai began.

"We've already tried. It's made of some kind of metal." Aaron spoke for the first time.

"I think my knife can handle it." Malakai said, smiling as he cut through the bars like butter.

"Whoa!" Jacie said.

"Now then," Malakai said, completely ignoring Jacie admiration. "Bailee, you said your mom is Demeter, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, can you grow some vine up here so we can climb down without making so much noise, seeing as how we're about twelve feet off the ground." Malakai answered, slightly annoyed. Of course, he always spoke with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Except when with me…

I looked down. Vines were slowly snaking their way up here. "Ta-dah!" Bailee said.

"Good job, good job." Malakai said, though I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Thanks!" Bailee said, beaming.

"Okay Evangeline, you can go first. Ease down nice and easy." He spoke these words with tenderness.

I climbed down the rope with surprising agility. Malakai followed, with the same ease. "Jacie, you next."

Jacie slipped down. She had the build of a ballerina, small and graceful. Her hair had turned black. She must have seen me looking at her hair. "It's because I'm being sneaky. It changes with my mood, you see."

"Oh…"

Bailee came down next. She had a bit of trouble but Malakai caught her. "Thanks." she said dreamily. He just nodded.

"Aaron, your turn." Malakai said.

"M-maybe you should leave me here…" he said.

"Come on. I know you can do it." Malakai said as he rubbed his sunglasses.

"O-okay." Aaron came down with no trouble. He was a bit on the chubby side, with a kind face. "Wow! I did it by myself!" Aaron looked astonished.

"Yeah," Malakai agreed. A slight smile crossed his face.

Bailee and Jacie congratulated Aaron. Once they were done, Malakai said, "Now then, I want you three to run and grab the flag and Evangeline and I will take care of the others. Go!" Malakai yelled as the two Ares kids got up from their match and started running towards us. They were yelling for reinforcements.

The trio ran and grabbed the flag and took off. I looked around. We were surrounded by at least seven kids, Clarisse among them. Malakai whispered, "Wait for them to make the first move."

Clarisse yelled, "How dare you let them escape!" and charged at us. I saw Malakai rub his glasses and a shield appeared in front of him. Clarisse's spear and his shield collided and her spear broke in half. A look of shock crossed her face and she yelled in rage. She took one of her friend's swords and began to fight with Malakai. His shield had changed into a sword, long and curved.

I heard Malakai yell above the clanging, "Rub your bracelet and make a wish!"

I did as I was told. I wished for a sword that would fit me just right. A sword, about three feet long with a gorgeous hilt appeared in my hand. "Fight!" Malakai yelled.

My battle instincts kicked in. I slashed and hacked and cut up the enemies. I had my eyes closed and jumped when someone grabbed me. I opened my eyes. Malakai was standing there. All the people had ran away. "You did good." he said, the same tenderness in his voice.

"Thanks…" I said. His sunglasses seemed a lot like my bracelet. "What just happened? With my bracelet, I mean."

"Your bracelet, as with my sunglasses, are made with a rare mineral called 'wishing rock'. It basically grants any wish you ask it. As long as you really need it."

"Hmm… where did you get your's?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer when a big group of kids, Annabeth and Percy leading, came into the clearing.

They all looked around. "Where is the flag?" Annabeth asked.

"It has already been captured. It is traveling to our side as we speak." Malakai said.

"Oh… Well good job then…" Annabeth tried to put on a happy face, though her eyes shown with disappointment.

We all walked back to our side and I saw Bailee, Aaron, and Jacie being hoisted onto everyone shoulders. Everyone was cheering, the mood was happy. Then it all changed.

**REVISED! Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. The Begining of the End

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I have recently purchased the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Phone rings.**

**Me: Hello?**

**Phone: It was a joke. You don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Me: CLICK (hanging up the phone)**

"Hurry, go and stand by Percy and Annabeth." Malakai commanded.

"Why-"

Everyone's cheers suddenly fell silent. My eyes followed their stares to a shadowy figure standing just inside the woods. Malakai said again, "Go stand by Percy and Annabeth. Stay low and don't be seen."

I did as I was told and scurried over to Percy and Annabeth. They were having a whispered conversation. "-Aeron, the famous explorer. He's been everywhere."

They stopped talking as I approached. "Who did you say that was?" I asked.

"He's come to be known as Aeron. No one knows his last name, or even where he came from. He's a famous explorer. Some think he's looking for treasure, others think it's something more." Annabeth said in a grave voice.

"Well, he doesn't have a very good aura, does he?" a voice said from behind me.

"Lyla, you scared me!" Annabeth said. "And you're right. He seems almost, I don't know-"

"EVIL!" Percy exclaimed. "He looks evil to me."

"That's a strong word to use… but it does seem to fit him." Annabeth said.

I looked at Aeron. He had limped forward from the forest and was looking around, scanning the crowd. Chiron broke through from the crowd and went to where Aeron was standing. Chiron said something in a low voice that I couldn't understand. Aeron nodded and fell, face first, to the ground.

Everyone started whispering and Chiron yelled, "Silence!" Everyone hushed up immediately. "Annabeth, please go prepare a room in the Big House."

Annabeth ran towards the big house. Chiron, along with help from Vlad and Percy, picked up Aeron and put him on his back. Chiron galloped towards the big house with his passenger.

No one moved from their spot. Finally, Annabeth came back. She went to the front of the crowd and said, in a slightly frightened voice, "Camp counselors, lead your campers to their cabins and then go to the Big House for a meeting. Code 19." Annabeth then told her campers to line up and follow her. Everyone else took her example. Connor and Travis yelled for the Hermes cabin to follow them and we all did. Once back in the cabin, Connor told us, "Stay in here; no leaving for anything." Then they walked out.

"Does anybody know what Code 19 is?" a small, blonde headed boy asked.

"I've never heard of it," another person said.

I looked over at Malakai. He had his sunglasses in his hands rubbing them. What was he- Oh… he was probably wishing to know what that meant. I did the same. I wish I knew what Code 19 means. I waited. Nothing…

"I for one am not going to set around here waiting for Travis and Connor to get back. Who's with me? Let's go see what's going on!" a boy yelled.

Everyone cheered. "No." Malakai said.

Silence. "Why? We all want to know what's going on."

"You heard the fear in Annabeth's voice. Something serious must be going on. And if you value your life, I wouldn't advise going outside." Malakai told them.

"Oh…" someone muttered. No one went outside. We all got tired of waiting and climbed into bed. Soon, everyone was asleep, everyone but me… and Malakai. He was getting up very slowly from his bed. Then, as silent as a mouse, he walked to the door, opened it, and walked outside. I got up and followed.

Outside, it was extremely quiet. All of the cabins' lights were off. The only source of light was from the Big House. I saw Malakai standing there, looking at me.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked.

"I- uh…" I walked over to him.

"You shouldn't be here." he said.

"I'm sorry. I'll go back if-"

"I didn't say you had to go back." a slight smile crossed his face.

We reached the Big House and Malakai simply opened the door and walked on in.

"You're just going in?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" he said as he walked further into the house. I followed him in.

"Ah, Malakai. Curiosity got the best from you, I see." Chiron voice rang.

"Something like that sir." Malakai told him.

"And Evangeline. Well, come on in, have a seat." Chiron's voice sounded stressed and fearful. He put on a fake smile.

I looked around. There was about thirty different people inside that room. Among them, I saw Percy, Annabeth, Vlad, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, Aaron, Jacie, and Bailee. Setting beside Chiron was a girl with bushy red hair. She had a pained expression on her face.

"So, what have you been discussing?" Malakai asked.

"Actually, we've been trying to find a way to cure Mr. Aeron. He had some type of venom injected into his body, not to mention a broken ankle. I think I've found an antidote to it, though, so he should be fine. We've also been healing wounds from Capture the Flag." he looked at Clarisse as he said that. She looked away.

"As I was saying, before Aeron passed out for the second time, he said something about 'storms, and something was stolen'." Chiron finished.

"Yes, something has indeed been stolen." a voice said from the top of the stairs. A man began walking down the stairs. As he came into view, I gasped. He was so familiar. He had pitch black hair with white streaking through, though he only looked about 20, black, dead looking eyes, full eyebrows, and a mouth in a permanent scowl. He was tall, like seven feet tall. He had long limbs and wore all black: black trench coat, black pants, black boots.

"Aeron," surprise crossed Chiron's face. "You're already walking?"

"Oh, much more than that." his voice sounded like fingernails screeching on a chalkboard.

"Umm…" Chiron looked spooked.

Ignoring Chiron, Aeron said, "I've journeyed here from a far away land to warn you about something."

"What?" shy Aaron asked.

"Oh dear boy," Aeron smiled, his face showing no signs of kindness. "About grave danger."

"Please elaborate." Chiron said, his voice blank.

"I thought you'd say that." He sat down right in between Connor and Travis Stoll. Connor looked like he was about to wet his pants. Travis looked the same. "Ah, nice and comfy."

"Tell us, Aeron." Annabeth commanded, fearless.

"Yes, of course. Well, you've all surely heard of the Seven Treasures of Kronos, right?"

"The seven treasures of who?" Bailee asked.

"Kronos. The almighty Titan, father of time, rightful rul-" he stopped himself. "The Titan that controlled time…"

"Ah, I've heard of it. It's pure legend though. Nothing but folklore." Chiron said.

"Most people thought the gods were folklore, too. But we know they're not." Aeron said.

"Are you suggesting that the Time Pieces are real?" Chiron asked.

"Why yes, of course. They are very much real."

"Chiron, what are you talking about?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed. "The destruction of the world."

**Thanks for reading. I beg of you, please review. I have but two reviews and I don't know how much longer I can go one like this... If you can't think of anything to say in a review, I'll now be giving you a topic to review about. Today's topic: What do you think the The Seven Treasures of Kronos is?**


	5. We Learn Our Fate

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. I do however own my own characters and my story plot.**

Everyone gasped, me included. Whispering broke out and Chiron commanded, "SILENCE!" Everybody hushed up.

"Please Mr. Aeron, tell us about The Seven Treasures of Kronos." Jacie begged.

"Oh, I'd be delighted!" Aeron said with an accent.

"Quit trying to distract us and just tell us the story!" Annabeth demanded.

"Alright, alright! We begin our story in ancient Greece, during the first Titan War, on Mt. Othrys which was-"

"-the Titan base, like Mt. Olympus was for the Gods." Annabeth said.

"Yes," he looked at Annabeth. "Thank you. Anyways, Kronos knew he was about to be overthrown, so he made something like a backup plan so one day, should he ever fail from overthrowing the Gods again, he would have a sure-fire way of destroying everything, and allowing him to rule the desolate land!" Aeron's voice was rising with each word.

"What was his plan?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, his plan was brilliant! Lord Kronos took his remaining power and distributed it to seven items, so each treasure would have the power to destroy the land, and ultimately STOP TIME!!!" Aeron had stepped onto the table in the middle of his rant, and was standing, eyes closed, with his arms stretched out.

Everyone was looking around at each other. Aeron started swaying, and fell.

"Oh my, I think he's used too much energy. Percy, can you and Vlad take him up to his room?" Chiron said.

"Yep!" Percy said.

"Sure." Vlad said.

"Okay," Chiron said after Percy and Vlad were back down in the room, "There's no need to panic."

"Chiron?" Aaron shyly asked.

"Yes, Aaron isn't it?"

"Yeah, umm… Aeron never actually told us what the treasures were, or what they really did. Could you tell us?"

"Well, Aeron had it right. The creation of the seven treasures did indeed take place on Mt. Othrys. And my father did create the treasures because he feared defeat not once, but a second time in the future."

"But how did he do it?" a bored, depressed boy asked.

"Well Nico, no one really knows."

"But you have theories." Annabeth said.

"Yes, I do have some ideas as to how he accomplished this. But, I won't be burdening you all with this information."

"Is it because you think we can't handle it? Because you're wrong, we can!" Clarisse said.

"No, I have faith in you all, but it's not important to the story. Now then, once Kronos put his power into the seven pieces, he distributed them to seven lands, all throughout the world. Legends of such pieces can be traced to almost every culture, every continent. Aeron has brought news that a time piece has been stolen. He never told me where, but I can guess."

"How?" Vlad asked.

"The news. Chiron's probably been watching the news." Annabeth said.

"What does that do?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain, Think! When something major happens in the world of mythology, humans are bound to notice."

"Oh… OH! Right, so wherever bad things are happening around the world, that's where the time piece has been stolen!" Percy finished.

"Yes, I'm glad you're caught up." Annabeth said fiercely, even though her glaze was soft at Percy. "So, where was the time piece before it was stolen?"

"Why don't I let you find out for yourselves." Chiron pointed to a TV. Someone turned it on and a news cast was on.

"Yes Tom. We've got reports coming in from Scott Base in Antarctica that Hurricane Marianna is getting stronger everyday. We've got Kim Nagasaki, a staff member, here on the phone with us. Kim?"

"Hello." You could barely hear her over the roar of the wind. "Hurricane Marianna has reached wind speeds of over 140 mph. It's a category four right now. We've been evacuating everyone. Our next and last shipment is tonight so-" Everything went quiet on the line.

"Kim? Kim? I think we've lost her, Tom."

"We'll try to reconnect with Scott Base again and get back to it later on tonight." Chiron turned off the TV.

"What happened? I mean, when the line went silent?" I asked.

"Time stopped." Chiron said. Several people gasped.

"How did that happen?" Bailee asked, her voice quivering.

"The time piece hidden in Antarctica was stolen and evidentially, it was successfully transported to Mt. Othrys."

"Is that how time stops? When a time piece is taken from its place, storms rage, and then once it reaches Mt. Othrys, time completely freezes?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Chiron answered gravely. "That's how it happens…"

"Can we stop it? And reverse it?" I found myself ask.

"There is a way, but it is dangerous." Chiron told us.

"Tell us. We can handle it!" Clarisse said.

"If not done quickly, it could destroy the world…" Chiron said.

"Tell us, Chiron. Tell us!" Annabeth said.

"You would have to take all the time pieces from their places and put them in a sort of shrine on Mt. Olympus. The actually mountain in Greece, not the kingdom in New York." He said.

"How long would we have to do it?" Jacie asked, her rainbow eyes shining.

"Once a time piece has been taken from its place, you have seven days to deliver it before the storms completely destroy the area. Taking the piece to Mt. Othrys stops time. Taking the pieces to Mt. Olympus will allow time to function normally, although the storm remains there until every time piece has been taken to and placed on Mt. Olympus."

"Even the ones on Mt. Othrys?" Travis Stoll asked.

"Yes, especially those. Those are also the most dangerous. Once they reach Mt. Othrys, they create a bond that is nearly impossible to break."

"Well, how do we break it?" Vlad asked.

"I haven't an idea…" Chiron said.

"WE'VE GOT TO BREAK THE BOND, OF COURSE!" Aeron said as he lumbered down the stairs.

"Aeron, you need your rest!" Chiron said.

"I can rest when I'm dead. Now then," Aeron looked at us all. "I think we need to lead a quest to gather all the treasures and put them in their rightful spots!"

"Well, it would be dangerous. First, we'll have to consult the oracle. Rachel, do you have umm… anything to prophesize?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, you know the answer…" the red headed girl said.

"Confirm my suspicions." he said.

"It's the Great Prophecy…" she said. Everyone whispered.

"But you said it wouldn't happen for a long time!" Clarisse yelled.

"QUIET!" Silence. "I assumed it wouldn't happen for a long time. But, I guess it has been called." He shook his head. "The Great Prophecy is happening…"

No one spoke. Suddenly, Rachel doubled over like someone punched her. Then she stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green.

When she spoke, her voice sounded tripled- like three Rachels talking at once:

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a dying breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

At her last word, Rachel collapsed. She raised back up, like she'd had lots of practice, and went and sat back down, her face pale.

"Ah good. If you don't mind Chiron, I'd like to lead this little quest." Aeron cheerfully said.

"Well, you won't actually count as one of the seven, and that would over balance the quest. But…" Chiron was giving this a lot of thought. "You did warn us of this, and you seem to have a lot of knowledge about the Seven Treasures of Kronos… Yes, you can lead it."

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Aeron yelled.

"But," Chiron said. Aeron closed his mouth. "With this being the Great Prophecy, and it's great importance, I shall be choosing who goes on the quest."

"If you must." Aeron said and walked back up the stairs.

After Aeron was out of sight, Chiron said, "I will be watching each and every one of you, so I can determine the best group of people to go on the quest. Don't change the way you act so you can go on the quest. I will chose you because of one personality trait that clearly dominates all of your others. I will consider those traits, and those traits alone will be the deciding factor on who will be going on the quest. I bid you all good luck, and if you are chosen, there is no backing out." Chiron changed tones and said, "Please, don't tell anyone yet. I will break the news during dinner. You may all leave."

Everyone looked around. Malakai whispered to me, "We need to get back to the cabin before Connor and Travis or else someone will realize we've heard."

"But everyone in here saw us." I said.

"But no one else has. And we need to keep it that way." he walked towards the cabins. I followed.

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I have now enabled anonymous reviews, so now everyone can review. So please, click that review button and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Seven HalfBloods Answered the Call

**DISCLAIMER: I am a girl so The Percy Jackson series cannot be mine. My own characters and plot are mine, though!**

We sneaked into the cabin and silently slid into bed. Five minutes later, Connor and Travis came back and everyone immediately woke up (Connor tripped over a stray shirt laying in the floor and stubbed his toe. Travis went over help and fell, too).

"What's going on?" a small boy asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" a girl yelled. Everyone began yelling.

"STOP!" Travis yelled. They obeyed. "We're not allowed to tell you what happened."

The small boy opened his mouth to yell but Connor gave him a dirty look. "You will all find out at dinner. So quit yelling, and go to sleep."

"You don't want to know, anyways…" Travis said wearily.

Everyone climbed into bed and we fell asleep.

"Wake up!" a voice said.

"Is this how we're going to start every morning?" a similar voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw two sets of eyes looking down at me. "Connor? Travis?"

"Okay, you know it's us. Now can we hurry and not miss breakfast?!?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" I said. The three of us walked down to the pavilion. While I was eating, Lyla ran up to me.

"Wow, this is dejavu. Please tell me you're not going to ask me to play volleyball?" I said.

"No… We're all too nervous to play ball. Vlad told me last night that you and Malakai were at the meeting. And since 'councilors' can't tell us what going on, and you're not a councilor, I figured you could tell me!" Lyla finished brightly.

"Lyla, I'm sorry. But it's not my place to tell you. Believe me, once you hear the news, you'll wish you hadn't…"

"Are the Hunters coming again? I hate it when they come…"

"No, but they'd be a lot nicer than what you're about to learn."

"Oh, it's that bad? Maybe I don't want to know…"

"Malakai won't tell you what's going on either. So don't go ask him." I said.

Lyla looked shocked. "How did you know I was going to do that?"

Now that I think about, I don't how I knew. But I just knew, like a voice was telling me inside my head. "Uh… lucky guess?"

"Oh, okay!" Lyla skipped off in the direction of the arts and crafts building.

I sat there staring at my cereal. "Looking at it doesn't make it taste any better." a voice said from right beside me.

I jumped and looked at the area where the voice was coming from. It belonged to a man with bloodshot eyes, a big red nose, and curly black hair so dark it looked purple.

"Umm… can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh no. I was just supposed to introduce myself to the new campers. I've been at a meeting in Olympus so I wasn't here to meet you…" he sat there. "Why I am telling you this?"

"I don't know. You haven't even told me who you are."

"I am Dionysus, the god of wine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Evangeline." We shook hands. Lyla told me about Mr. D. She said he was grumpy and didn't care about any of the kids.

"Well, I hope you enjoy today while it lasts." He started to get up.

"Wait, why are you being so nice to me. All the camper said you were uncaring and-"

"Let's just say I know things you don't." Dionysus disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. The air smelt of grapes one he was gone. Well, that was pleasant…

Bing. I looked at the table. A can of something called Coca-Cola was setting in front of me. I looked around. Travis was standing in front of me, grinning.

"What is-" I tried to ask.

"This is a can of happiness." Travis told me.

"What?!?"

"It's a can of Coke. I figured you've never tasted Coke since you don't remember anything…"

I picked up the can and held it in front of me. "Uh… how do you open it?"

"Oh, here. Let me show you." He grabbed the tab and pulled back. A fizzing noise came from it and the most wonderful smell erupted out of the tiny can.

I sat there smelling it. "Well go on. Drink it!" Travis said.

I took a big swig and fell in love. "You really can bottle happiness!"

Travis just nodded and walked away.

I continued to drink my happiness when Annabeth came over and asked, "Got a Coke from the Stolls, eh?"

"Yeah, I didn't even have to give them anything back!" I said happily.

"WHAT?!? They didn't charge you? Oh no. Stop drinking that." She took the can from me.

"But-"

"They probably put something inside. The Stoll brothers never give anything for free, unless there's something inside it."

"Ugh. So what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'd go ask the one who gave this to you what he put in it."

"Right." I ran to catch up with Travis. "What did you put in the Coke?"

"Nothing! I promise." he held up his hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Connor I gave you the Coke for free. He'd kill me."

"So you gave this to me out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I guess. You make me sound so nice. I gotta go do something counterproductive now." He ran off to the direction of the lake.

Well, I guess since the Coke hasn't been contaminated, there's no harm in drinking it.

"Vannie?" a quiet voice said.

I turned. Aaron was standing there. "Oh, hey Aaron. Did you need something?"

"Uh… I was just wondering if you'd ever seen Aeron before."

"Why?"

"Well, last night you seemed surprised to see him. So I was just wondering if you knew him."

"No, I've never meet him before. I had never even heard of him before last night."

"Oh… I guess I'll be going then."

"Okay. Take care." I told Aaron

"Oh!" Aaron said as he turned around. "Why was your bracelet glowing last night? I see it's not anymore…"

I looked at my bracelet. "I didn't know it was glowing."

"Maybe I was mistaken…" he walked away.

The rest of the day went by normally.

I was walking down towards the pavilion for dinner when Lyla grabbed my arm and pulled me along. We both ran to get some food.

"I'm so excited, and nervous, and-"

"Lyla, stop. What you're about to hear is not good, okay?" I said.

She looked at the seriousness of my face. "Oh… you weren't kidding, were you?"

"No."

She walked over to her table and sat by Vlad.

"Attention everyone." Chiron hammered a hoof on the stone. "I have some grave news to tell you all." He began to explain what was going on. Almost everybody had a terrified look on their faces. "And the Great Prophecy has been called. I have chosen campers to go on this quest based on their best trait. If I call your name, you are to go to the big house and wait for me there. Okay?"

We nodded our heads.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth got up slowly and walked towards the big house.

The air was tense. "Lorelei Penn." Lyla looked over at her brother, Vlad. His face was full of fear. With a fleeting glance, she walked towards the big house as well.

"Aaron Sell." Aaron got up form his deserted table and walked towards the big house.

"Jennifer Stone." Jacie, her hair white now, got up from her deserted table and walked towards the big house.

"Bailee Miller." Bailee raised up, a smug grin on her face, and walked to the big house.

"Malakai." Malakai looked at me, his eyes showed fear, and stood up and took the walk to the big house.

"Travis Stoll." Connor and Travis looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Travis got up in a daze and walked towards the big house.

"And last but not least, Evangeline." I'm the eighth person. There was only supposed to seven… I got up and walked towards the big house to join the others.

I heard Chiron say, "Please eat. Once you are done, you are to return to your cabins."

Chiron galloped up to me. I asked him, "There were eight names called."

"I'm aware of that."

"But the quest is for seven people."

"I know that."

"So…" I let it drop. We walked to the big house.

"I'll be in there in a minute. I just need to get into my wheel chair." I walked into the room where the meeting was held last night and sat down beside Lyla. When Malakai saw me enter, he seemed a bit relieved.

"Okay," Chiron said as he rolled in. "As you can see, there are eight of you here. Only seven can go on the quest. Do we have any volunteers to not go. And remember, those who go shall be remembered in history and be rewarded by gods."

No one volunteered. Suddenly, Jacie raised her hand. "I- I'll stay behind. If it means someone else can go, I'll say back."

"Thank you Jacie. But it is because of your volunteering that you are to go. Do we have anyone else who would like to volunteer?"

Bailee raised her hand. Chiron smiled. "Then you Bailee Miller, shall stay behind and allow the seven to continue with their quest."

A look of horror crossed her face. "WHAT?!? I'M NOT GOING?!?"

"You did volunteer to stay behind." Chiron said smugly.

"So did Jacie, and she gets to go!" Bailee yelled.

"Yes, but Jacie did so because she wanted others to have a chance. You did it because you thought you'd have a ticket to the quest." Chiron said.

"This is SO NOT FAIR!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Now that we have our seven, I suppose you'd like to know why you were picked. Am I right?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Alright, Annabeth- you were chosen because of your wisdom and ability to think out a problem." Annabeth smiled, though she still looked scared.

"Lyla, you were chosen because of your creativity. You look at the world in a different way than most people." Lyla blushed.

"Aaron, you were chosen because you pay attention to details and appreciate the small things in life." Aaron looked at the floor.

"Jacie, you were chosen because of your big heart. You showed us how kind you can be tonight by offering to give up your place." Jacie's hair turned as red as a tomato.

"Malakai, you show bravery and cunningness. You also come up with efficient ways to solve problems." Malakai nodded his head.

"Travis, you were chosen because of your sneaky ways and ideas. Even though you may not it, you can use these ways for good." Travis chuckled.

"And Evangeline. You were chosen because you are stubborn and you won't easily give up on a problem. This will be essential when there seems to be no hope." Well, I am stubborn. I smiled.

"Now this quest will be dangerous. You all will leave in the morning with Aeron as your guide. I'm sure he has some idea as to where you are all to go. Please, get some rest tonight. I'm afraid this may be the last night for it."

**As always, thanks for reading! Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the faster I update, so keep those reviews a comin'!**


	7. Waking Up is Hard to Do

**DISCLAIMER: The Seven Treasures of Kronos, Evangeline, Malakai, Jacie, Aaron, Aeron, and my other characters all belong to me. Characters Rick created belong to Rick.**

"Wake up Vannie!" the same voice that always wakes me said.

"Come on, we really have to go!" a voice not similar to the first said.

I opened my eyes and saw two sets of eyes looking at me.

"Travis? And Malakai?"

"Who were you expecting? Connor?" Malakai chuckled as he said this.

"Whatever." I looked out the window. It was still dark outside. "What time is it?"

"Early." Malakai said.

"Like three o'clock early!" Travis commented.

"THREE O'CLOCK! Why would you wake me up so early?!?"

"We're supposed to be ready to go at four, and I know how you like to take your time getting ready." As Malakai said that, I remembered something, no picture this time, just voices. 'Get up or we'll be late!' and another voice saying, 'Ugh. I hate mornings!'

I snapped out of the trance. I looked at Malakai; he face showed no emotion.

"Are you guys coming?" Travis yelled from the door.

We said yes and grabbed our bags before heading out.

"Vannie, you can wake up Lyla and Jacie. Malakai, you can take Annabeth, and I'll wake up Aaron." Travis told us. "We'll meet at the big house.

I walked off in the opposite direction of the others. I had no idea where either cabin was. Let me think… Jacie's mom is Iris which is the goddess of umm… RAINBOWS! Okay, I'll look for a colorful cabin. About five minutes into my search, I found it. I stood back in awe as I gazed upon the super bright, neon, multicolored cabin. It was regular shaped except that the top corners were rounded. Basically, the cabin looked like a rainbow.

I knocked on the door and a dreamy voice said, "Come in…"

I walked into the room and saw walls painted every color and a bed with multicolored quilts shoved a against the wall. In the middle of the floor sat Jacie, her legs folded like a Zen master, with her over outstretched, humming.

"Umm…" I said.

She opened one eye. "So, what brings you here?"

"Umm…" Her room was giving me a headache. "Uh, it's time to leave for the quest."

"Oh! Let me just get my stuff ready." She jumped up and put all of the things she was going to take on the bed and closed her eyes. She muttered something and then a rainbow appeared out of thin air and wrapped around the items. Once it was done, Jacie picked it up and pulled on it for a shoulder strap. She slung it on her back and said, "Well, let's go!"

I shook my head, laughed a nervous laugh, and walked out the door.

I told her we needed to find Lyla's cabin and Jacie said, "Oh, it's right beside mine."

I looked over to where she was pointing. I hadn't even noticed the other cabins because of the overwhelming rainbow. Lyla's cabin was just a plain, white building. It was shiny and looked squeaky clean, like a plastic box. A sign above the doorway said, 'Insanity is a world within a world.'

"Charming, isn't it?" Jacie asked as she walked into the cabin.

I followed in and saw a confusing scene. On one side of the room, it was cluttered and messy. The other side was neat and orderly. The messy side was full of bright colors, art supplies, and a stack of about fifty notebooks. The neat side looked very modern. All the furniture on that side was chrome and polished.

"Betcha can't guess which side is Lyla's," Jacie said, laughing.

I walked over to her bed and leaned into her ear and whispered, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and started changing colors. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Chiron, she's awake!" a girl said.

I opened my eyes. I was laying in the same room as the first time I was in here.

"You really shouldn't make a habit of coming in here." Travis said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My darling little sister here," Vlad said, indicating Lyla, "put you through level two insanity."

"Lyla!"

"I didn't mean to. You scared me and I panicked!"

"I forgive you. So what time is it?" I asked.

"Three forty-five." Chiron told me.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're still up for this?" Malakai asked.

"Of course!" I said as I got up out of bed. I swayed a bit. "It'll take more than that to knock me down!"

"Technically, it did knock you down so-" Vlad said.

"Not what I meant!" I said. "So lets go!"

"I'll go wake up Aeron. He seems to adore beauty sleep." Chiron said as he rolled out of the room.

"Did you guys any trouble waking everyone up?" I asked.

CRASH! Something broke over head.

"Annabeth insisted on packing every book she owned, but I told her it would only weigh her down."

"Luckily, I had installed audio books on Dadalus's laptop. The laptop never seems to run out of room!"

"Yeah." Travis said, clearly bored. "Aaron on the other hand would not wake up. I tried yelling at him, pulling him out of bed, hitting him, poking him, and finally I dumped a bucket of cold water on him. That woke him up!"

Aaron still seemed to be half asleep. He said, "Children of Hypnos like to sleep…"

"Poor Aaron!" Jacie said.

Another crash form above and Chiron rolled into the room. He smoothed his shirt and said, "Aeron will be down in five minutes."

Four minutes and some odd seconds later, Chiron looked at his watch. "3...2...1." Aeron was yanked down the stairs by some invisible force and landed with a thud in front of us.

"Oh, you dirty-" Aeron began.

"Ah good. You're up!" Chiron smiled and told us, "You'll be taking an airplane to Africa. Aeron thinks he knows where the time piece is."

"I do know!" Aeron said.

"Of course you do. Anyways, you'll be flying Air Hermes so hopefully you'll get there in a timely fashion. Now, once you pick up the time piece, you must hurry out of the area before you get stuck there by the storms. And remember, you'll have seven days after you take the first time piece to get all the others. And good luck!" Chiron finished.

We walked out of the big house and Annabeth said, "Argus will be driving us in one of the camp vans."

We all climbed into a van and pulled away from camp.

The ride to the airport was pretty boring, aside from a few of Argus's eyes staring at me the whole way.

Finally, the van stopped and we walked into the air port. Here we go!

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Or are you in between? Tell me what you thought in a review becasue they help me fix the story which make you happy which makes me happy. It's a never ending cycle of happiness!**

***Give me ideas about you think should happen on the airplane ride to Africa! I could also use some new characters. Give me some ideas!!!**


	8. We Fly Air Hermes

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson isn't mine...**

"Eight tickets to Cairo, Egypt, Africa, Earth-" Aeron said.

"I know where Cairo is." a short stubby man said.

Annabeth said, "Why aren't you at camp. We told you to go! Grover's been worried sick!"

"I can't just quit this job. You see, Hermes needs adults who know about mythology to work here, And seeing how's there's a shortage at the moment, I'm the best he could find." the man said.

"Oh! So you're Grover's father! He's told us so much about you!" Lyla said.

Grover's dad's face turned red. "He's really talked about me?"

"Yeah. He's glad he has a dad, even if he's never around." Annabeth said.

He snorted. "Alright, I'll go visit him sometime. Now then, you need eight tickets to Cairo. Here you are, free of charge." he handed Annabeth the tickets.

"We don't have to pay?" Jacie asked.

"Naw, my treat!" Grover's dad said. "You'd better hurry! The plane'll be leaving soon!"

"Thanks," we yelled as we ran to the plane.

The plane was normal, except on the side it said 'Air Hermes: Your Number One Airport for Eventful Rides!'

Annabeth said, "Hopefully we'll be the only one's one here this time…"

"Huh?" I said.

"It's a long story." she told me.

We walked up the ramp and sat down I our seats. I looked around, no one else on the plane except us.

A voice, rather shrill, came over the intercom. "Thank you for choosing Air Hermes as your transportation." Then, a tall blonde woman walked out from behind the curtains.

"Hello. My name is Suzie and I'll be your flight attendant. Is there anything I can get you?"

"There wasn't a flight attendant last time I was on here." Annabeth said.

"Due to new laws, we are required to have at least one certified medic on board." Suzie smiled a big smile.

"You said you were a flight attendant." Aaron said.

"I'm that too." she smiled again. "So can I get you anything?"

"Umm… no. I think we're fine." Malakai said.

"Just let me know if you need anything." she smiled her weird smile and walked away.

Once Suzie was gone Annabeth said, "She was an automatron."

"How do you know?" Aeron asked. "She seemed so genuine."

"No she didn't! And besides, when she walked away, I saw a label on the back of her neck. It was the Greek letter for 'H'. You know what that means." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was made by Hephaestus. So it's a robot!" Annabeth told me.

"Okay…"

Intercom (a man's voice this time): "We are now flying over beautiful… ocean. Poseidon's domain!"

I leaned over Malakai (that's who I was setting by), and looked out the window. "How can there be so much water in one place?"

Malakai chuckled. I sat back down and looked at everyone. Annabeth and Lyla were setting beside each other. Jacie and Aaron were setting by each other. And Travis, poor Travis, got to set by Aeron. He was squished up by the window and Aeron was sleeping. His arm moved and flew up and hit Travis in the eye. He grimaced.

Suddenly, something landed on the plane's roof. Then, I heard something crossed between a roar and a squawk. "What was that?" Lyla asked.

"I'll go talk to Hermes." Annabeth said.

Intercom: "Sorry, the captain is busy flying the plane. You'll have to defeat the monster on your own"

"This will be fun!" Jacie said.

"How can you be so happy?!?" Lyla asked/yelled.

"You've just got to think positive!" Jacie said.

Aeron snored really loud.

"Well, I can see he'll be no help at all." Annabeth said.

"Can someone help me up?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Malakai got up and walked over to Travis and Aeron's seat. "Here, grab my hand."

Travis did as he was told and Malakai pulled him over Aeron and he landed in the seat across.

"Whoa, you are strong!" Travis commented. Malakai just nodded.

"Okay," Annabeth said with the same fierce look on as when she was telling us the capture the flag plan. "First of all, I need to know what's outside."

The monster roared/squawked.

"I'll go see." Malakai pushed the glass out of the window and climbed out. He came back a second later and said, "It's a griffin."

"Can you put the window back in?" Lyla asked, her hair blowing all over the place.

"Sure." Malakai walked back over to the window and picked up the glass.

"Hold on. I can do better." Jacie said. She closed her eyes and muttered something. A rainbow appeared out of thin air and covered the window. "That away we can go in and out of the window without hassle!"

"That was pretty cool, Rainbow Girl!" Lyla said.

"Is that my new nickname?!?" Jacie asked excitedly.

"Uh… no…" Lyla said quickly.

"Ah man…" Jacie said.

"Okay then." Annabeth said. "I think we should play to our strengths. Lyla, I want you to cause the griffin to go insane and then you can come back in. Then, I want Malakai and-"

"Evangeline. She's a fair sword fighter. She can help me." Malakai said.

"Oh, umm… okay then. Malakai and Vannie can fight the griffin. And Aaron, if they can't kill it, you can put it to sleep and we'll let Hermes deal with it." Annabeth finished.

"Here I go!" Lyla stepped up to the window and stuck her head out. A few seconds later, she was back in. "I'm a little dizzy now. A griffin is a bit bigger than a frog…" she went over and laid down.

"Ready then?" Malakai asked me.

"Sure…" I responded.

Malakai climbed out the window and I followed. We were standing on the wing of the plane, about three feet away from the griffin, which was spinning in circles and trying to flap its wings.

"That's just sad." I said.

"They don't actually die when you kill them. It'll come back." Malakai told me.

"Oh, so it'll attack us again?"

"No, it'll take longer than that!" Malakai said, laughing.

"Why do you always laugh at me?" I asked.

"You're just- never mind." Malakai said. "Get you sword ready." Malakai put on his sunglasses and rubbed them. His sword appeared in his hands. I rubbed my bracelet and wished for something that would help me defeat the griffin. A bow and arrow appeared in my hands.

Malakai looked over at me looking at the bow. "Do you even know how to shot a bow?"

"No. But it can't be too hard!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll go over and try to attack the beast. I want you to say here and fire arrows at him whenever you get a chance."

"Why aren't we falling off the plane?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes again. "I wished for a bubble around the area."

"I think I liked it better when you laughed at me. The eye rolling just isn't as effective."

He laughed and walked towards the griffin. Malakai raised his sword and swung at a wing. He chopped off the tip and the griffin and turned and looked at him, completely out of it's insanity.

Malakai took a step back and said, "Lina, shoot!"

I assumed by Lina he meant me so I raised the bow and shot. I felt like I was completely out of my body and I kept firing arrow after arrow. My eyes were closed like last time and Malakai said, "You can stop now. The griffin is gone."

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was no griffin, just me and Malakai.

"Did I kill it?" I asked.

"Oh yes. You defiantly did." he walked over to the window and got back in the plane. I followed.

Once I was back in, I was met by cheering. Travis yelled, "Way to make Griffin Swiss Cheese!"

I sat down beside Malakai and asked him, once everyone was done cheering, "Why did you call me 'Lina'?"

"It was just what came to mind…" he told me.

Intercom: "We are about to reach our destination. Thank you all for flying Air Hermes. It should be a smooth landing."

Suzie walked in and asked, "Does anyone need medical attention?" she smiled.

"No, I think we're fine…" Lyla said.

"Okay, thanks for flying Air Hermes!" Suzie smiled and walked away.

"How is Aeron still asleep?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not asleep. I was mealy resting my eyes." Aeron said, waking up. "By the way, what happened?"

"Well, since you were resting your eyes, you should have heard what was going on so I'm not going to tell you." Annabeth said.

Aeron crossed his arms.

Intercom: "You may now exit the plane."

We all got off the plane and walked out of the airport. We all sat on the curb and waited for Aeron to tell us what to do.

Aeron saw that everyone was staring at him and said, "Let's go get the time gear!"

"Where is it?" Aaron asked.

"Why, it's in one of the Pyramids of course!"

**Thanks for reading everyone. And special thanks to wisegirlindiguise! She came up with the griffin idea! See what happens when you tell me what you want to see in the book? **

**If anyone has ideas that they want to share, feel free to!**


	9. We Almost Reach Our Destination

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I am a girl, so therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan.**

**Girl: You could get special surgeory and then you'd be a guy.**

**Me: There's another point. I don't earn any money writng stories like Rick so I couldn't afford the surgeory.**

**Girl: But how do we know you're a girl in the first place?**

**Me: Please enjoy the story...**

"Great! So I'll just see if I can find directions to the Pyramids and then I'll be back!" Jacie walked into the nearest shop.

"Oh my gosh! I just don't understand her happiness. No one can be happy this much!" Lyla said.

"Well, maybe she's just happy to be included." I said.

"Yeah…" Lyla muttered.

"I for one find her to be very pleasant." Aeron said.

"That's umm… just great…" Lyla told him.

Jacie came skipping back out of the store. "I found someone to take us to the Pyramids!"

A woman, about twenty-five or so, walked out. She was tall and thin and wore a snake skin around her waist. She had a tattoo of a snake on her wrist. I couldn't seem to focus on her face, though.

"This is uh… actually I didn't catch her name…" Jacie said.

"My name is Lami- Lamilia. It's Lamilia." she woman said. Her voice was an odd mixture of depression and anticipation. "Can we go now? The bus is over there." She pointed to a big, zebra stripped bus looking thing. There were no windows or doors; everything was open.

"Oh, umm…"Lyla looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she was concentrating really hard.

Annabeth said, still concentrating, "Yeah. But we'll need to go to the bathroom first, right?" She looked at us and motioned over to an alley way.

Lyla understood her message and said, "Yeah, we've been on a plane for a while so we should."

Lamilia looked slightly agitated but said, "Make it snappy. Hurry so we can go!"

We all walked into the alley and Annabeth said, "Something isn't right about her, but I can't put my finger on it. Just be careful and have your weapons ready."

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with her." Aeron said.

"I guess we'll see." Annabeth and walked back to Lamilia. We all followed.

"Good, hurry now. I've got a schedule to keep!" Lamilia pushed us onto the bus. She hopped up in the driver's seat and we drove away.

In the bus: Everyone was gripping their weapons tightly. I had wished for a knife and had it hidden beside me.

The bus stopped and Lamilia veered off the road. She told us it would be a minute and to get out of the bus. Once out, I looked around. I saw nothing but sand and in the distance, the top of a pyramid. No one was around but us.

"What's wrong with the bus?" Annabeth asked, her knife behind her back.

"Something with the engine, I think." Lamilia said.

"Maybe I could take a look?" Annabeth asked.

Lamilia turned sharply and said, "NO!" We all looked at her. "I mean… I can handle it!"

Suddenly, Lamilia grew to like ten feet tall. Her snake tattoo came to life and I could see her face clearly for the first time. It was distorted and covered in blood. Her eyes were big, blood shot, and red. She had fangs.

"Get your weapons!" Annabeth yelled.

Now, my knife didn't look so strong. I wished for my sword in stead. The familiar hilt appeared in my hand.

"What is she?" Jacie asked frantically.

"She's Lamia!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" most of us (me included) said.

"Umm… like an empousa, a vampire. Annabeth told us. "Except she eats kids!"

"Everyone, get ready!" Lyla yelled.

We all stood ready and I saw Annabeth tell Aaron to do something. Aaron nodded and closed his eyes. A moment later, Lamia swayed on her feet and said, "Son of Hypnos, your puny powers are no match for mine!" Aaron crumpled to the ground and Jacie ran over to him.

"Lyla!" Annabeth yelled. Lyla nodded.

"No! Not yet. We have to weaken her first." Malakai said.

"Well, then what do you propose we do?" Annabeth asked.

Malakai looked over at Lamia. She was leaned over the bus trying to get something from it. "Travis, Evangeline and I will do a direct attack on her. Annabeth, with your cap of invisibility, sneak in from behind and try to hit her. Lyla, stay over here and wait for my order, then do your insanity bit. Jacie-"

"Yeah?" she asked from over by Aaron.

"Try to wake up Aaron and scoot him away. Aeron-" he looked around. His eyes landed on the bus and he shook his head. "Continue on hiding. Annabeth, do you approve of my plan?"

She smiled a bit, "It is a plan worthy of Athena." She put on her cap and disappeared.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Malakai asked, a gleam not unlike Annabeth's, in his eye.

"Let's go kick some Lamia butt!" Travis yelled and ran towards her.

Lamia looked up from the bus and muttered something. She dug more furiously and produced a long (like six foot long) sword. I honestly don't see how she misplaced it in the bus…

"Let's dance!" Lamia said, her voice deeper.

"Whoa! You have a man voice!" Travis yelled as their swords clashed.

"DON'T. MAKE. FUN. OF. MY. VOICE." Lamia knocked his sword from him and left him standing there, completely defenseless. I rubbed my bracelet, wishing for a new sword for Travis. Nothing appeared.

"Come on!" Malakai yelled as he charged Lamia. I did the same. I expected my battle mode instincts to kick in but it didn't. I did what came naturally and raised my sword, swung, and stabbed to protect my friend.

A look of pure hatred appeared on Lamia's face as my sword made contact with her arm. Blood seeped out, only it was black. She said something to the snake and it slithered off her arm and came right to me. It raised its head and hissed. Lightning quick, it bit me. A burning sensation lit up my whole leg and then the snake was chopped in half. It lay there, dead. I leaned back and passed out.

"Hey, she's waking up! And so is Aaron!" a high voice belonging to Jacie said.

I opened my eyes. Jacie was setting next to me. I was lying on a bus seat.

"How many times are you going to pass out?" Lyla asked me.

I raised my head. I was very dizzy and my leg was stiff. I looked at my leg where I was sure that snake had just bit me. There was nothing but a faint scar there anymore.

"Did we defeat Lamia?" I asked.

"Yeah, we managed. Lyla got a taste of her medicine when she tried to cause Lamia to go insane." Malakai said.

"Yeah, it wasn't fun."

"I think Lamia had some sort of protective barrier around her because nothing that would affect her psychologically could hurt her. It was really bizarre." Annabeth told me.

"Annabeth and her invisibility cap saved the day! She's the one who chopped the snake in half. It didn't even bite you. I guess you just passed out from shock!" Travis said.

"But I-" I began to say but Malakai gave me the 'don't talk about it right now look'.

"What were you going top say?" Jacie asked.

"Uh… I was going to say that I didn't get to help kill Lamia. That's it."

"Oh." Jacie said. Aaron was looking at me suspiciously. I turned my head.

"Are we going to go get the time piece, or what?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry. Killing Lamia took longer than necessary. I could have done it in three minutes." Aeron said, rising up from a seat.

"Then why didn't you help us when we were fighting her?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms.

"I umm… got hit in the head when Lamia grew and I've been laying here unconscious ever since. I just thought that one of you would have had since enough to come see if I was okay. That hit could have killed me, you know."

"You weren't anywhere near Lamia when she grew, and you were hiding in that seat the whole time." Aaron said, quietly.

"No, I got hit. I have a bump on my head to prove it right here." Aeron pointed to an invisible bump.

"Oh no. Maybe we should have a doctor take a look at that awful bump." Annabeth said, rather sarcastically.

"No, no. I'll be alright. Right now we have to go get the Treasure of the Sphinx!" Aeron told us.

"So it's in the Sphinx, not one of the pyramids?" Malakai asked.

"Uh… let's get going!" Aeron said.

"Which one is it in?" Jacie asked.

"It's in one of the pyramids…" Aeron said.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"Uh… nothing. I mean, I'm telling you everything… Let's go!" Aeron said, changing the subject again.

Annabeth shook her head. "Alright, let's see if I can fix the bus."

"Try starting it first. I think Lamia just pretended like it was broken so she could eat us." Aaron said.

"Oh, you're probably right." Annabeth said. She sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. It roared to life. "it works!" she yelled.

We all got on and Annabeth said, "Does anyone know how to drive?"

"I do. Me and Connor used to always take one of the camp vans and drive it around. We used to drive to see baseball games all the time. I remember one time-" Travis rambled on.

Annabeth climbed out of the seat and Travis sat in it.

"Okay, here we go!" Travis yelled as he accelerated.

Travis was actually a very good driver. We made it to the pyramids really quick. Maybe we should have taken our time because what awaited us was not good.

This'll be fun…

**Thank ya. Thank ya very much! Thanks for reading! Do you have an idea as to what you think is about to happen? Tell me what you thought of this chapter!!! Thanks to who's reviewed so far!!!**

**On a side note, always remember that reviewing is cool. So if you review, you'll be cool like me! Well, maybe not like me...**


	10. It Started in Egypt

**DISCLAIMER: _I am not Rick Riordan. I am not Rick Riordan. I am not Rick Riordan. (Writes a hundred times...)_**

Travis stopped the bus. "We're here!" he yelled.

I looked around. The pyramids were so… big! And the Sphinx looked… creepy. Its eyes seemed to follow us as we walked closer. I could have sworn I saw it lick its lips.

"Okay Aeron, tell us what to do." Annabeth said.

"Well uh… we need to go into the pyramid…"

"Which one?" Lyla asked.

"The biggest one?" Aeron said, almost as if he were asking Malakai.

"I think we should try the smallest one. The one that isn't open to public." Malakai said.

"Let's go!" Jacie yelled as she skipped towards the pyramid that said, 'Authorized Personal Only'.

"Hold on!" Aaron said. "We need to get uniforms so we look like scientists." He pointed to a guard standing beside the entry way.

"Good thinking, kid!" Lyla said, patting him on the back.

I glanced over and saw Malakai put on his glasses and rub them.

"Okay, all we've got to do is find a store house and I'll sneak in because I'm good at-" Travis was saying until he tripped over a pile of clothes. He stood back up and said, "Hey! I found some uniforms!"

We all put on the uniforms; they fit everyone extremely well. I leaned over to Malakai and whispered, "A perfect fit. Almost as if by magic." He just laughed.

"Okay, so once we get inside, I figure there will be other scientists inside. We need to think of a way to-" Annabeth began.

"We've got it covered!" Jacie and Lyla said, a gleam in their eyes. I feel like I'm the only one who hasn't had a gleam yet…

"Umm… okay then. Let's go!" Annabeth said.

We walked over to the security guard.

"You have yer passes?" he asked.

Malakai, rubbing his glasses said, "I have my pass." He showed him a pass. "These are students of mine. I'm hoping to unearth something nice today."

"Okay, Dr. uh…" he squinted at the name tag Malakai had produced.

"Dr. James Von Buren, PhD." Malakai nodded and stepped past him. We followed him.

"Nice work, Malakai!" Annabeth said, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, so Jacie and Lyla, go ahead and do your plan." Malakai said.

"With pleasure!" Lyla smirked.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jacie squeaked, closing her eyes. A glowing puddle of green liquid appeared at her feet. She opened her eyes and said, "Eek! I think there's a radioactive leak in here, see!" She pointed to the puddle.

An important looking woman walked over to see what was on. "Hmm… did you see where it came from?" I looked over and saw Lyla's eyes flash different colors and then the lady yelled, "Ah! We have to get out! It's radioy stuff!" She ran around and out the door; everyone else followed, leaving the eight of us.

"Look!" Jacie said, pointing to the wall. It was covered in brightly colored pictures. The first was of a necklace; it was a circle, almost like a sun, on a long chain. The next picture was of a giant cat/man and seven little figures. The Sphinx! One figure held the necklace in its hands. The final picture was of the Sphinx lying on its side and eight figures standing on top of it, the necklace in above them.

"That's peculiar." Lyla said.

"I wonder if that's the time piece…" Annabeth said, deep in thought.

"Let's press on!" Aeron said in high spirits.

"There's no other door. Just the one we came in." Aaron said.

"I bet," Annabeth said, still thinking, "that we need to sacrifice something…"

"Y-you mean like one of us?" Jacie asked.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant that we'll need to shed some blood in order to gain passage." Annabeth said.

"All of us?" Lyla said, gulping.

"If you want to enter, then yes."

"Uh… I think I'll just stay out here…" Lyla muttered.

Malakai said, rubbing his glasses, "It won't hurt, I promise. Here, just close your eyes."

Lyla took one last fleeting glance and closed her eyes. Malakai produced a small knife and stilt her hand. A small trickle of blood oozed out. He took her hand and wiped it on the wall. Nothing happened.

"You can open your eyes now." Malakai said.

Lyla slowly opened her eyes. "I didn't feel a thing!" Malakai chuckled.

"Isn't a door supposed to open now?" I asked.

"Everyone will have to sacrifice." Annabeth said.

"Kay! I've never cut myself intentionally." Jacie said. "May I please see the knife?" Malakai handed her the knife and she cut her finger and wiped the blood on the wall.

"Why didn't you cut your hand?" Lyla asked.

"My finger felt like it wanted to be cut!" Jacie said.

"Weirdest girl ever." I heard Lyla whisper.

Everyone but Annabeth and Aeron had supplied their blood. "Annabeth, you next." Malakai handed her the knife.

"No, I want to use my knife." She pulled her knife and slashed her hand. She wiped the blood on the wall, and I saw a tear escape her eye.

"Aeron, your turn. There's no weaseling out this-" Malakai started to say when a door opened in front of us.

"What's that you said?" Aeron smirked as he walked into the doorway. He was knocked down by some invisible force. He rubbed his nose. "What was that?!?"

Annabeth, trying to conceal her laughter, said, "I guess they know a coward when they see one!" She walked past him and into the next room.

"I guess I'll just wait for you out here." Aeron said, a slight smile on his face.

I walked into the room and said, "Whoa!" It was amazing! I was standing inside a long hallway with floors made of black rock (obsidian). The walls were lined with the same pictures that were in the main room, only with some new additions. I didn't look closely because my eyes fell upon the door at the end of the hallway. It was huge, like ten feet tall. I had a feeling that no one had been past the door since it was first sealed, and that was a long time ago.

We walked to the door and Annabeth tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She said, "Maybe we need to make payment again."

"No," Aaron whispered, "the sign tells you what to do."

Annabeth looked up and said, "I can't read Egyptian. Does anybody know how?"

"I do." Aaron whispered again.

"Really? Wow! Where did you learn?" Jacie asked.

"Back at my school, my history class was studying hieroglyphics. I don't know why, but I got really good at reading them…" Aaron whispered once again.

"Go ahead and read it." Malakai urged.

"Okay," Aaron said a bit louder and more confidentially. "It says, 'The door chooses the bearer'."

"I wonder what that means." Travis said.

"I think it means the door will decide who goes in. I just wonder how…" Annabeth said.

Aaron held out his hand and a ball of light shot out of it and flew up to the ceiling. Then, it went to the crease in the door and lit it up. The door swung open. Aaron lowered his hand and blinked. "What happened?"

"You just opened the door, man!" Travis said.

"I did? Me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, now come on. Let's go!" Annabeth urged. She walked into the door and fell back, like an invisible force knocked her down, too.

"I think Aaron's the only one that can go in and get the time piece." Malakai said. "Go ahead and try to walk past the door."

Aaron walked past it and nothing happened. "Uh…"

"Go on. You were chosen for a reason. Use your strengths to your advantage!" Malakai told Aaron.

Aaron nodded and walked out of our sight. The door closed.

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay!" Jacie said.

"He'll be back soon." Lyla told her.

No sooner than she said that, the door opened once again and Aaron walked through it. "Is this a time piece?" He held up a necklace; it was shaped like a sun.

"I think so!" Annabeth said and reached for it. Her hand hit some sort of invisible barrier. "Why can't I look at it?"

"The door chooses the bearer." Malakai said. "No one but Aaron can touch it. Good job Aaron."

Aaron was beaming.

"What did you have to do to get it?" Lyla asked.

"I had to find a hidden switch and then use some sort of weird tool to reach the necklace. It was easy if you could find the stuff." Aaron said, bursting with newly found confidence.

"We should probably go now." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I just wonder when the storms are supposed to start." Travis wondered.

Suddenly, something roared outside.

"Hurry!" Annabeth yelled as she ran out the door.

Once outside, I saw what had made the roaring noise. The Sphinx had stood up and was now walking around and growling, it's beady eyes scanning people.

Malakai's sword appeared in his hand and he said, "We have to defeat this thing in order to go on."

"Uh…any suggestions?" Annabeth asked.

Lyla said, "Somehow, I don't think it has a mind for me to cause insanity to. Aaron probably can't make it fall asleep either."

"I say we kick its butt!" Travis yelled. The Sphinx looked over at us and narrowed it eyes. The it charged at us.

I saw everyone grab their weapons and my sword appeared in my hand. We all braced for impact. The Sphinx's eyes lit up and it split into seven different mini Sphinxes. Each one ran to one of us. I held my sword steady as the Sphinx tried to jump on me. I pushed it away and it came for me again. I raised my sword and swung. My sword passed clean through it, but it kept coming, completely unphased. It jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground. It barred its teeth and opened its mouth-

"HIYA!" Malakai yelled as he tackled my mini Sphinx. He tried to pin it to the ground when the Sphinx he was supposed to be fighting jumped on top of him.

"Malakai!" I yelled, frozen in place.

Malakai somehow managed to worm his way out and when the two Sphinxes collided, they combined and formed a slightly bigger Sphinx.

A light bulb seemed to blink on above Malakai's head. "Get your Sphinxes to collide with everyone else's. Once they're together, maybe we can defeat them."

I saw Travis run towards Lyla and her Sphinx. At the last moment, he darted sideways; the Sphinx that was chasing him crashed into the other Sphinx. They formed a bigger Sphinx.

"Aaron! Watch out!" Jacie yelled as she came running and jumped over Aaron's Sphinx. Her Sphinx collided with his and they formed another one.

"Okay, come on Evangeline!" Malakai said as he pulled me along, our Sphinx following. "Annabeth, MOVE!"

Annabeth jumped out of the way as the slightly bigger Sphinx connected with Annabeth's and it grew even more.

"Incoming!" Travis yelled to Jacie and Aaron. Those two Sphinxes crashed and we were left with two Sphinxes.

"Alright, here we go!" Malakai yelled as we ran forward. "At the last second, run to the left!"

We did as told, but the Sphinxes had gotten smarter. They followed us and we had to keep running to avoid getting ran over.

"New plan," Annabeth yelled. "We need to try to slide under them and hope we don't get trampled!"

"Okay, split up and run towards each other on my command!" Malakai shouted. "NOW!"

We slid under the two Sphinxes as they crashed into each other. The Sphinx grew to its full size and its eyes started to flash again. Aaron ran forward and flung the necklace at the Sphinx's head. In stead of falling back down, it stayed in the air and began to glow as it touched its forehead.

The Sphinx exploded and sand started to fall, only it didn't fall to the ground. It sort of fell straight towards the time piece (still in the air) and surrounded it in a sandy ball. The ball lit up and it fell to the ground. The sand was absorbed and the necklace lay there.

No one moved. Suddenly, storm clouds appeared and the wind started blowing. I felt like I was going to fly away.

"It's starting! We have to get out of here!" Annabeth yelled.

Aeron ran up to us and said, "You could have been a bit quicker."

"You could have- Ugh! Never mind!"Annabeth yelled.

We started to run when a black cloud appeared in front of us. The cloud turned into a girl with dark chocolate hair and skin to match.

"Would you like some assistance?" the girl asked, then giggled.

"Neely!" Annabeth squealed and then got serious and said, "Take us far from here!"

"Okey Dokey!" she said as we erupted into a cloud of black smoke.

**Thanks for reading. And just so you know, Neely is from my other book, The Forbidden Child. Don't worry though, I'll explain who she is! Please keep reviewing and thanks to ButNotHaHaFunny32. Great minds really do think alike! **

***I'm always open to suggestions... **

**~I used the word Sphinx/Sphines 25 times! (27 counting what I just said)**


	11. The Land Down Under

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson is not mine...**

Just so you know, shadow travel is not on my list of fun things…

Anyways, I had my eyes closed for what seemed like a long time when Malakai whispered, "You can open your eyes. We're all safe."

I opened them and looked around. We were setting in the middle of a field. In the distance, you could see a mountain, rounded with erosion. In the sunlight, it looked red. I saw a kangaroo hoping a little ways a away.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You're in Australia!" the girl named Neely said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Aeron, I guess since you wanted to come here, then another time piece must be here." Annabeth said. "Right?"

"Uh… yeah. In that mountain." he pointed towards the red mountain.

"Oh! That's Mt. Augustus isn't it?" Jacie asked. "The locals call it Burringurrah."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm kind of obsessed with the Aboriginal people. I've just always loved studying their culture. And I've always wanted to come here! I read that there are secret burial chambers here that are haunted!" Jacie finished.

"H- Haunted?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah! Cool huh?" Jacie said. Lyla just shook her head.

"You don't say." Annabeth said. "So anyways, this is Cornelia Woodsman, or as she likes to be called: Neely, the goddess of darkness."

"You're a goddess?" I asked. No one else seemed surprised.

"Yeah!" Neely giggled. "Last year, my mom claimed me after my dad claimed me, so now I'm a goddess!" She looked at me and saw my confused expression. "My dad Erebus was the god of darkness until he started fading so my mom Artemis had a child with him, making me a goddess. I had to take his place!" she explained.

"That's cool!" I told her.

"Yeah, it's totally awesome!" she said.

"How did you know we needed help?" Lyla asked.

"Oh, Chiron asked me to help you if you found yourself in a sticky situation!" Neely told us.

"A SICKY SITUATION! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE NEED TO FIND THE NEXT TIME PIECE!" Malakai yelled. We all turned and looked at him. He told us (completely unphased), "The time piece is in the mountain. We need to hurry and get it so we can collect the other time pieces! We've only got seven days to get them all!"

"Calm down!" Neely said. "We can't go into the mountains until dark anyways, silly!"

"What?" We all looked at her.

"There's been some sort of enchantment placed upon it. That's the reason I couldn't get any closer to the mountain in the first place. I don't think we can go in until dark." Neely told us.

"Well I'm going to go check." Malakai mumbled. He walked towards the mountain.

"What's gotten into him?" Travis asked.

"I think he's just stressed about the whole ordeal." Lyla said.

"Yeah, saving the world is taking its toll." Aaron said. "I think I'm going to take a nap." He laid down and fell asleep instantly.

"That's a son of Hypnos for you!" Jacie said, gazing at Aaron. I'm kinda sleepy too." She laid down and closed her eyes.

Annabeth yawned. "I think Aaron is emitting sleep rays." she laid down and slept too.

Lyla, Travis, and Aeron fell asleep shortly there after. It was just me and Neely since Malakai was still gone.

"I've got to get back to Olympus. It was nice to meet you, Vannie!" Neely stood up. "Good luck… with everything!" And with that, she erupted into a cloud of black smoke.

I heard footsteps coming. Malakai appeared again. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Uh… Malakai? Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me. His eyes were rimmed with red. He sighed and said, "I don't think they understand the nature of this quest. I mean, if we don't succeed, the world is going to end! And even worse, Kronos will be able to come back at his own leisure and rule the world while we're stuck in time, if we're alive after the storms…"

I went over and sat by him. "Oh Kai Kai." Where did that name come from? Oh well, stranger things have happened.

Malakai straightened up and looked at me when I called him that. "Lina, how are we going to stop this? I just don't think we can…"

I put my arm around him and said (not exactly knowing what my word meant), "We'll stop this. You'll see…"

He smiled. "Thanks. You always did know what to say…" He yawned and fell asleep. I felt my eyes closing as I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Two small kids were running around, laughing and playing. The figure of a woman came up and said, 'Hush, or else he'll hear you.' Both children closed their mouths. A tear escaped from the eye of the little boy. The girl said something and the boy smiled._

I woke up, almost like a spell had been lifted from me. Everyone else around me was waking up, too.

"Jeez Aaron. Next time, control your sleep waves!" Annabeth mumbled.

"Sorry." Aaron said, yawning.

"I think we got up at just the right time!" Jacie said. The sun was just sinking below the horizon. Once it was gone, a wave of cold seemed to wash over us.

"Let's go get another time piece!" Travis said.

"Okay, but we need to be very careful. Since we had to wait for night fall, there's no telling what's in store for us." Annabeth said.

We walked to the mountain and crossed the invisible boundary line. "This way," Aeron said. We followed him into a tunnel. There was door at the end. It opened once we spilt our blood. Aeron stayed outside again. The room we walked into was like the one in Egypt, only there was just one painting in the wall, a ring with a moon stone.

"Okay, who wants to open the door this time?" Annabeth asked.

**Thank you all for reading. I'm afraid that if I don't get more reviews, then I'm not going to continue writing this story... I want to have at least forty reviews.**


	12. Giant Scorpions and Hippie Vans

**I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed my story. I'm sorry I threatned to stop writing, but I just needed some encouragment. So thanks to you all. You're the reason why I write!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Girl: You don't look like your picture.**

**Me: When have you ever seen my picture? I've never even met you!**

**Girl: In your book! You are Rick Riordian, right? I want your autograph!**

**Me: No, I'm a girl.**

**Girl: Oh... (walks away)**

Jacie doubled over like someone punched her and started speaking some unknown language. Once she stopped, the door swung open.

"WOW! Did I do that?" Jacie asked, clearly amazed.

"Yeah, but how is the question. Do you know what language you just spoke?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't even know what I did!" Jacie said.

"Well, I think you just spoke Aborigines, the native tongue of Australia." Annabeth said. "I'm not such what you said, though."

"That's cool!" Jacie said. "I guess I'll see you all in a moment!" She skipped into the room and the door closed.

"I wonder what she'll have to face." Travis said.

"Whatever it is, it'll test your abilities. But if you keep a level head, it works out alright." Aaron whispered, though more loudly than usual.

The door opened again and Jacie stepped out. She held out her hand and I saw a ring, like the one on the wall. The ring itself was silver and the gem inside it was circular and blue. But the blue looked like it was moving, almost like water.

"It's pretty!" Jacie said. She slipped it on her finger.

"It is…" Annabeth said with a hint of desire.

"If I ask when the storms are gonna come, will they like last time?" Travis asked.

"Didn't you just ask by not asking?" I asked, getting confused.

Travis opened his mouth then closed. I guess I had confused him, too.

"I guess we should probably go outside. And be careful since its dark. Have your weapons ready. I don't know what we'll be facing this time." Annabeth said as she cautiously stepped down the hall. We all followed, barely making a sound.

Once outside, Annabeth put her finger to her mouth. All you could hear was the sound of breathing, in and out… in and out… in and out. Suddenly, I heard a muffled scream. We all turned around and saw the outline of Travis Stoll being carried away.

"Travi-" I started to say when a hand clamped my mouth shut. I tried to scream and turned around. Silvery gray eyes met mine. "Malakai," I whispered. "What's going on?"

All he said was, "Get your sword. Something's coming."

If you listened really hard, you could the scurry of feet. I held my sword ready, everyone else the same way. Suddenly, the scurrying stopped. We all stood there. Minutes seemed to pass when Malakai whispered, "Someone light a match."

I heard someone dig around in their pack and then the scratch of match on paper and a flame appeared. I heard myself scream and everything went wrong.

About one hundred pairs of yellow eyes were staring straight at us. When I screamed they all jumped at us. I slashed in front of me and saw something evaporate in the air. I kept swinging my sword and slashing the unknown creatures. I heard someone near me wince in pain but I couldn't look. I swung my sword and missed the creature and it jumped on top of me. I got a good look at what it was… that was a mistake. I shrieked as I gazed in horror at the thing. It looked like a scorpion, but a hundred times more deadly. Instead of having one tail with a stinger, it had four. Each stinger was dripping with a bubbling substance. To top it all off, it had two heads and razor sharp pinchers.

I somehow managed to throw the thing off of me and cut it into two when another one landed on my back. Then another one came and jumped on the front. I fell to the ground and tried to wrestle my way out. I was rolling around and I saw someone lying on the ground, someone with blonde hair… Annabeth!

Seeing her helpless gave me new energy and I flung the scorpion things off and killed and about ten more on my way to Annabeth. I flung the scorpion that was on top of her away and got down on the ground. "Annabeth, can you hear me?"

She muttered something to let me know she alive and pointed to her side. I looked down and saw a bloody spot under her orange tee shirt. I lifted it and looked; there was a stinger inside of her side and it was bleeding a steady flow of blood. I tried to pry the stinger out but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, Annabeth… Let me go find Malakai. Just hold on." I told her. I looked around the scene. Honestly, I couldn't see much of anything; just the basic outline of people. I ran over to the nearest one, hacking and slashing some scorpions as I went. It was Lyla.

"Lyla," I said panting as we stabbed the scorpions. "It's Annabeth. I think she got stung by one of these things."

"What?!? Let's go!" Lyla shouted as I took her to Annabeth.

None of the scorpions seemed to be coming near her anymore. Maybe they knew she was already hurt…

"Annabeth…" Lyla said, crying.

Annabeth's eyes widened and we looked behind us. There stood a giant, (like ten feet high, thirty feet long) scorpion. It had three heads and like fifteen stingers, and it was headed straight for us. I think we all screamed, or maybe none of us did. I could hear anything over the beating of my heart, which was on overdrive.

The scorpion was getting nearer and all I could do was stand there motionless with a look of plum disbelief on my face. All I could think was the conversation I would be having in Hades… "So how did you die?" "Oh me? A giant scorpion stung me…"

I didn't even notice Jacie run in front of us and throw the ring/time piece at King Scorpion. The scorpion made a squealing noise and exploded into sand. The sand flew in the air and headed straight to the time piece and covered it in a big, sandy ball. The ring fell to the ground and absorbed the sand. Jacie ran over and grabbed the ring just as the wind started to pick up. All the scorpions scurried away into their nice, cozy beds.

The wind was really getting stronger and it had started raining. Lighting was illuminating the sky and thunder shook the ground. I heard Aaron shout, "We have to get out of here!" We started running, Malakai carrying Annabeth.

A van drove up and someone shouted, "Get in!" We hopped in and I felt like I being stretched and then it all stopped. I opened my door and threw up.

Once done, I looked at everyone in the van. Aeron was setting in the driver's seat; Aaron in the passenger's; Me, Lyla, and Jacie in the middle; and Malakai and Annabeth in the back. Annabeth was pale and clammy, with sweat running down her face. She was shivering and crying. Her eyes looked distant.

We got out of the van and sat on the ground. Aeron went over to where Annabeth was sat down. He looked at her and sighed. Then he said, "Apollo will be here soon…"

Just as he said that, a bright light flashed and a guy in his teens appeared. He was tall and lean with sandy blonde hair.

"Someone stole my van

I do not know what happened

But I want it back!"

He looked at us and waited. His eyes passed over Annabeth and he said, "What happened?"

"She was stung by a _Scorpious Megama."_ Malakai told him.

"Seriously? I thought they went when he went…" Apollo mumbled.

"Can you fix her? You are the god of medicine!" Lyla yelled frantically.

"Chillax little black eyed girl!" Apollo told her. He walked over to Annabeth and lay his hand on the stinger. He closed his eyes and the stinger disappeared. The hole in her side closed up and all that was left was a scar the shape of a sun. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jacie said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Can I have my van back? I've got to light up the world you know!" Apollo said.

"Yeah, sure. Take it." Aeron said.

"Peace out!" Apollo said as he climbed into his hippie van. He flew into the sky and vanished. In the distance you could see the sun rising… the beginning of a new day.

"Oh my gosh Annabeth! Are you alright?" Jacie asked.

"I think so." Annabeth mumbled as she rose into a sitting position. "We're in the Amazon rainforest, aren't we? Where's the next time piece?"

Aeron said, "In a temple, just a little ways from here."

"Well then, we'd better go!" Annabeth said.

I heard a twig snap. Suddenly, a bag was put over my head and I was being carried away.

**As I said above, Thank you everyone! Well... I hope you liked you this chapter and please review! **


	13. Amazon Women

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson does not belong to me. (he's not actually in the story right now... that's beside the point)**

I was pushed into a cage… a feeling I knew all too well. I heard others grunt, so I knew I was not alone. I felt the cage rise up in the air. Once it stopped, I heard Lyla say, "You can take off your hoods now." I pulled the hood off and looked at my surroundings. We were in a suspended cage (like I suspected) in the middle of what looked to be a village/camp. You could see thick forest on the outskirts of the camp.

A tall, muscular, deeply tanned woman dressed in a skirt made from animal skin and came forward and said something in an unknown language. We didn't respond so she said, "English? Do you understand English?"

We all nodded and she continued. "You have invaded upon our hunting territory. Explain yourselves."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to. We just came from Australia. We were being attacked by giant scorpions so we had to make a quick getaway. We're on a quest-" Jacie said before the woman interrupted.

"I care not of your stories. Your fate shall be decided by our queen, Hippolyta."

"Hold on a minute! Hippolyta was the queen of the Amazons! But I thought she was killed." Annabeth said.

"Our great queen has escaped death three times! That is unlikely for you seven." the woman laughed and the crowd that I had not noticed before laughed with her. They were all woman as far as I could tell.

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted and everyone was quiet. A woman walked up to our cage, which was about six feet off the ground. She was very tall, the tallest in the crowd. She was very muscular, but also looked graceful. She was deeply tanned like everyone and had a weathered face. Her eyes were an odd mixture of black and red and when I looked into them, I felt angry for no apparent reason. "I am Queen Hippolyta, daughter of the great Ares!" The crowd cheered. "I have escaped death three times and I live forever!" The crowd cheered louder. "And I do not let thieves escape!" The crowd was at a deafening level. "Do you have any last words?"

Annabeth shouted, "We have the right to a hearing with the village elders and the just law of the Queen."

All the Amazons stopped cheering. No one spoke a word.

"You wish to speak with the Chimposa?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, we wish to plead our innocence with the Chimposa!" Annabeth said.

"Very well. But they will find you guilty, which of course you are."

We were let down from our cage and lead into a large building. Setting in a row along the wall was by far the oldest women I've ever seen. They had so many wrinkles you couldn't even distinguish their features. They all had tanned skin and surprisingly enough, they looked like they could snap my arm in half, should the need arise.

Queen Hippolyta sat in the middle of the room in the only chair. She motioned for us to sit in front of her; we did.

"Chimposa, these half-bloods say they have nothing wrong. We know they are lying. What-" Queen Hippolyta started to say.

"What are we charged against, Queen Hippolyta?" Annabeth asked.

"Even though you know… you have been charged with stealing."

"What?!?" Lyla shrieked. "What did we steal?"

"The Amazon's most prized possession, The Golden Belt. It was a gift from my father."

"We didn't take anything!" Jacie said.

"Yes you did! Just before we found you, someone had stolen my belt."

"Where was your belt before it was stolen?" Annabeth asked.

"In our sacred temple of course. Guarded by many ancient powers. But you already knew that,"

Annabeth leaned over and whispered, "Her girdle is a time piece!"

"What are you whispering about?" Hippolyta asked.

"You've heard the myth, The Seven Treasure of Kronos, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course I have. We Amazons are not ignorant!"

"Were you aware that your girdle is actually a time piece, one of the treasures?" Annabeth said.

"What? My belt? A time piece? You are telling lies!"

"No, it's true! Have you never wondered where Ares got the girdle?" Annabeth asked.

"He won it in battle and then gave it to me, the Queen of the Amazons!"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Was there just one 'Golden Belt' in the temple?"

"No, there was another one that was placed in there long before we Amazons came to this land."

"Did you check to see if that belt was stolen or if it was your belt?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh… no! My top spy saw the belt being carried away from our temple. Why would someone take the other belt? My belt is much more valuable, it was a gift from the gods!"

"The other belt was the time piece!" Annabeth exclaimed. "But that means… someone already took it! They must be taking it to Mt. Othrys!" Annabeth had a weird look on her face. "Where did they go?"

"They were chased from the temple by our guardian, the great Fire Bringer!"

"It must have been a dragon!" Jacie said.

"If they were chased away, then how could the thief be one of us?" Malakai asked.

"Well… umm…"

"It can't be!" Lyla said.

Hippolyta seemed to be thinking hard. Finally she said, "Come. I would like to walk with you. And you can explain to me what's going on."

We all go up and followed her to a small lake. She sat on a rock and motioned for us to do the same. "Now please, tell me."

We told her all about the Seven Treasures and showed her Aaron's necklace and Jacie's ring. We also told her about our quest and that if we don't hurry, time will stop and Kronos will return.

"So, the thief took the time piece?" the queen asked.

"I'm afraid so. We could go look in the temple to see, but I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Annabeth told her.

"Let's be sure." Hippolyta said. She stood and started to walked away when the wind started blowing really hard. It started thundering and lightning.

"The time must have been activated!" Malakai yelled. "We've got to hurry. If the thief was on the wrong side, they'll be arriving at Mt. Othrys soon and time will freeze! We've got to get our of here before-"

Something unusual happened. Time slowed down and everything was in slow motion. The color was draining from the landscape and my body was getting stiff. I could not move at all. Suddenly, we erupted in a cloud of black smoke.

**Thank you all for reading! And just in case you didn't know, the Amazon tribe was a of women warriors that lived around present day Ukraine. They helped fight in the War of Troy and Queen Hippolyta really was their queen. There has been three different records of her death... They moved with western ciliazation just like the gods and I thought it would be good if they were in the Amazon rainforest.**

**Anyways, please remember to review!**


	14. Rainbow Girl

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Staci: This right here is not Rick Riordian!**

**Me: Thank you! Almost everyone on my disclaimers says I look like him!**

**Staci: I didn't say you don't look like him!**

**Me: Walks away...**

Shadow travel is still not a thing I enjoy…

"Okay, just so you guys know, this is the last time I'm going to be able to save you." a chocolate haired girl said.

"I'm just glad you got there in time!" Lyla said.

"I've got to go soon. If not, they'll find me." Neely told us.

"What will find you?" Annabeth asked.

"Zeus's eagles. Apparently, it's against the law for me to help you guys. I'm on probation right now. One more violation and my powers get taken away for a week."

"Well, thanks for saving us!" Jacie said.

"Yeah! I gotta go!" Neely started to turn into smoke. Then she stopped and said, "You can come out now!" and then she left.

"Who can come out now?" Annabeth wondered.

Then, Percy ran out from behind a big tree. Annabeth just stood there with a confused expression on her face. A look of realization appeared on her face and she ran forward and hugged Percy; she didn't look too enthused about it, though.

"How did-" Annabeth started to ask.

"I bribed Neely. Apparently she's always wanted to visit Atlantis. Just an Iris-Message to my dad and poof, I'm here!" Percy said.

"But won't this over balance the quest?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Percy asked.

"Oh, no. I'm glad you're here. I just… oh, never mind…" Annabeth walked away from our group.

"What's with her?" Percy asked. No one spoke. "Hey, where's Travis. Right about now, he'd have said something clever like, 'It's a chick thing' or something."

Lyla looked over at me and then she said, "Someone kidnapped him. We don't know where he went…"

"What?" It sunk in. "We've got to save him! Did you see where he went?"

"No. It was dark and we were surrounded by killer scorpions." Jacie said.

"Oh… Well, we'll find him!" Percy looked around. "By the way, where are we?"

I looked around, too. We were standing in a shady enclosure. You could hear the sound of roaring water in the distance.

"Not sure. Aeron, you know. Tell us." Aaron said, quietly.

"We're in Canada. I'm not sure if this place even has a name…" he told us.

We all sat there in silence. Soon, the sun went down over the trees and it was dark. Malakai lit a small gas lantern.

"Here. I'll set up some tents!" Jacie said. She closed her and muttered some words. A giant rainbow appeared in front of her. She shaped it somehow and it turned into a tent. She repeated that again and then we had two tents.

Aaron yawned, "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." He climbed into on of the tents and soon you could hear someone snoring.

Jacie yawned. "I'm gonna sleep too!" She skipped to the other tent.

"I think Aaron's *yawn* emitting *yawn* sleep rays *yawn* again." Lyla sleepwalked to the tent.

Soon everyone filed to the tents. I didn't feel the least bit tired. I sat there in the dark and thought…

Where did I come from? Why did I wash up on the shores of Camp Half-Blood? Why does Malakai seem to know me? Where did my bracelet come from? What does the dream that I keep having mean?

Wow, it seems like I don't know anything…

I heard footsteps coming this way. I wished for my sword and the familiar hilt appeared in my hand. I stood (sat, really) waiting. Annabeth walked into the clearing and sat down with her head in her hands.

Before talking, I wished my sword away. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She turned towards me, her face pale in the shadows. "I'm just- never mind. It doesn't matter…"

I scooted closer to her. "Come on. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell."

She looked at me. For a moment, we just sat there. Then she sighed. "I'm just really confused right now. I really missed Percy. And now that he's here, I just… Oh, I don't know. This is just silly. I shouldn't be worrying about this stuff."

"You know, it's not good to keep stuff bottled up."

"I just- I mean… I'm a daughter of Athena you know. I'm supposed to be smart and stuff, but I feel so… unsmart. I'm just so confused!" Annabeth started sobbing.

I patted her back and said, "It's alright. Just follow your heart. You'll figure it out."

She smiled and said, "You know, even though you lost your memory, you really know what you're talking about!" She got up and went to the tent.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what's happened so far. I finally got up, turned off the light, and went to bed.

I had an equally confusing dream:

I was standing in a hallway. It was so gray; it made me feel depressed. I heard a woman say, "You have to go now, before it's too late! He'll be here soon. GO!" I felt myself open a door and step inside. The next moment, I felt like I was being sucked into something. Next, I heard sounds of swords clashing and then a big BOOM!

I woke with a start. I was sweating and my hands were all clammy. My bracelet was especially warm and it was glowing slightly. I looked around. All the girls were still asleep, so I got up and went outside. The sun was just starting to rise. I decided to sit on a rock and just sat there, think about a million things.

"I figured you'd be up." A voice said behind me.

I turned. Malakai. He smiled at me. His smile was just so… wonderful. It seemed to warm my body from the inside out.

"You look like you didn't sleep well last night." he said.

"Uh… you could say that again…"

"Was it a dream?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Hmm…" he didn't press the matter further.

Soon, everyone else came out of the tents. Aeron yawned and said, "Ready to find the next treasure?"

We all nodded and filed out of camp. Aeron led us down a path and suddenly the path stopped. That was a good thing because we were at the side of a cliff. I looked down and saw the clearest water ever. Here's the basic outline: We were up on top of the base of a waterfall. All around the cliff walls were about fifteen other waterfalls all forming a circle, a lake in the very middle.

"Let me guess, the next time piece is behind one of the waterfalls." Annabeth said.

"NO! It's in the middle of the lake." Aeron said.

"I guess we know who will be getting this time piece." Lyla said. We all turned and looked at Percy. He looked around and then said, "OH! You mean me!"

"You really are a seaweed brain!" Annabeth said.

"Okay Percy, I think you'll have to dive down to the middle of the lake and look for some sort of entrance to a temple or something. Once you find that, you have to go inside and find the time piece." Malakai told him.

"Alrighty!" Percy ran and jumped over the edge. On his way down, he did little twirl and fancy tricks.

"At his angle, he's going to-" Annabeth stared to say. POP! Percy did a belly flop. He resurfaced and yelled yowie and a bunch of words in Greek that I won't say. After he was done, he dove down.

"You know, that was oddly convenient that he came at the time he did." Aaron said.

"Oh well! He's here and that's all that matters!" Jacie said.

About five minutes later, Percy resurfaced and held his hand in the air. He was holding a crown. Suddenly, the water started bubbling and a giant squid appeared. Annabeth screamed and jumped into the water. She hit the water and Percy swam over and got her.

"Come on! We've got to help!" Malakai yelled as he jumped into the water. Everyone but me, Aeron, and Jacie jumped in.

"Umm… I've got to go to the bathroom…" Aeron said as he walked away.

I looked at Jacie. She was pale and shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Y- yeah. I'm fine. You go ahead. I'll be right behind you." she said.

I ran and jumped. I felt like I was flying… so free. The wind in my hair, the sun on my face, the water in my mouth. I hit the water and gulped a huge bunch of it. I started choking and I couldn't get back up to the surface. I was sinking down.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up. My head surface and I sucked all the air in that I could.

"You're supposed to hold your breath!" Malakai said, trying to joke around even though he looked worried.

"Yeah yeah." I said. "Now let's go kick some squid butt!"

I looked for Jacie but she wasn't in the water. Then I saw her. She was setting on a little rainbow that was slowly coming down from the cliff.

I wished for my sword and Malakai and I swam towards the squid. As we got nearer, it got harder to swim because the currant was so strong. It looked like a whirlpool was forming around the squid.

After trying to swim closer for a little bit, Malakai said, "We'll have to fight long distance. Wish for a bow and arrows." I did as I was told and my bow appeared in my hands. "Okay, let's see if we can fire our bow in the water." I tried and I couldn't.

Malakai thought for a moment. I looked over and saw Annabeth and Percy in a little funnel of their own trying to stab the squid. Then I saw Aaron and Lyla. They were setting in a little boat looking thing made out of a rainbow… Jacie!

I showed Malakai and he motioned for Jacie to come over here. She floated to us.

"Can you make me and Evangeline something like you have?" Malakai asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll try." She closed her eyes and muttered a few words and suddenly I was being raised into the air. I was standing on a rainbow five feet in the air.

"Uh…" Jacie looked a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Malakai asked.

"Yeah. To steer, you just have to concentrate really hard and tell it what direction to take. And you have to remember, these rainbows only exist as long as you believe they do. So be careful."

"Thanks Jacie!" We yelled as we zoomed off to fight the squid.

Percy yelled, "Try to distract it. I haven't been able to see its head at all. See if you can make it look at you."

We rode and got right above it head. It had its face covered with some of it tentacles, almost like it knew that was how it could be killed.

"Let's try to shoot it with some arrows and see if it'll swipe us with it tentacles. If it does, MOVE FAST!" Malakai told me. I readied my bow and shot. Sure enough, the squid tried to hit us. Percy moved in and threw the timepiece. His aim was way off and the crown sunk into the water. Percy jumped into the water with Annabeth in toll. The squid tried to hit Percy as he jumped and missed. He hit Jacie and knocked her off her seat. She fell into the water screaming.

Lyla screamed, "SHE CAN'T SWIM!" and jumped into the water. I zoomed over to where she fell in and saw Lyla diving down to the submerged figure.

Suddenly, the rainbow I was setting on vanished and I fell to the water. Malakai and Aaron's rainbows vanished too. Lyla resurfaced with Jacie in her arms. She was crying.

**Umm... I figure you know what that means... I'm sorry Staci... I killed your character... I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review.**


	15. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer "Jacie" Stone, the incredible Rainbow Girl.**

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians series is not mine...**

"But- Jacie-" I couldn't think any word that would suit this moment, so I just cried.

"Lyla, you and Aaron can take Jacie to the shore and see if…" Malakai said, his voice trailing off. I looked at him. His face was like a stone, no emotion.

Once they swam away I asked him, "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you sad? A GIRL JUST DIED IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Malakai just sighed and swam towards the squid. I followed, but continued to yell at him.

"STOP!" he finally yelled. I stopped and waited for a reply. He sighed again and said, "Some things can't be changed."

I floated there as he swam away. What an odd thing to say…

I came to my senses and saw Percy dive into the water, Annabeth still inside the funnel. The squid had its head covered again and Malakai was shooting arrows at it. Suddenly, the squid got really angry and it swung at Malakai. It hit him right across the chest and he flew thirty feet, landing on the ground. He didn't move.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I made a wish. I flew into the air and stabbed the squid with all my might. I looked over just in time to see Percy throw the crown for a second time. This time he hit his target. The squid burst into sand and the sand flew to the crown which was suspended in the sand surrounded it in a ball and then it fell into the water. Percy swam over to it.

I realized I was still suspended in the air. I wished I was back in the water. I fell with a splash. As I was surrounded by the water, I saw Jacie, only she was a see through version of herself.

"Jacie?" I asked. Surprisingly, for the moment, I could talk and breath underwater.

"Yeah!" she laughed. "You know, it's not so bad being dead!"

"Uh… okay." I said.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to not blame yourself. It was nobody's fault. And tell Lyla that she tried, and that's all that matters. Even if she had gotten there sooner, it wouldn't have mattered. This was the way it was supposed to be. Oh yeah, give this to her. It was meant to be." Jacie handed me the ring with the blue gem. "And don't be mad at Malakai, he has a reason for his actions." Then she disappeared with a giggle. Then she reappeared, "You probably shouldn't tell anyone about our conversation; they wouldn't believe it if you did." She whispered, "Well, you can tell Lyla! And tell Aaron I might have kinda sorta liked him… A LOT!" She disappeared for good that time, giggling in the process.

I felt the water rush around me and then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the surface. Sea green eyes were staring at me. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

He told me to hang on and he took us to the shore in the funnel of water. We landed on the hard rock. I raced over to Lyla and gave her a huge hug. I felt her sobbing so I told her about mine and Jacie's conversation. She looked at me and nodded. I gave her the ring and she put it on. "You know, Jacie was my best friend. I don't think I showed that very often. And poor Aaron, he loved that girl to pieces. They were just both too shy to admit it." She looked over at Aaron. He was holding Jacie in his arms, tears running down his face. I hugged Lyla again and walked over to him.

"Jacie told me she liked you a lot." I said.

He looked up at me. "I liked her… I just wished I had told her…" He started crying even harder.

I sat down and patted him on the back. "She knew, she always knew."

Just then, the wind started blowing really hard. Thunder started and lightning lit up the sky.

"Uh… we should probably get out of here!" Percy yelled above the roar of the wind.

Aeron showed up just as we started running. Then, we evaporated into a rainbow. I opened my, having since closed them, and took in my surroundings. We were setting in a field with a fence made of bamboo surrounding it. A big stone wall was in the distance. I turned and saw the seven of us, plus a new addition, a woman dressed in the colors of the rainbow. Her hair was light pink and her eyes sparkled with multiple colors.

"Iris!" Lyla ran forward and hugged the woman.

She smiled and then started crying. She and Lyla both stood there, half crying and half smiling. Then she looked over and Aaron, who was holding Jacie, and said, "You are just as handsome as my daughter told me!" She ran over and gave Aaron a hug. He was as red as a tomato.

"Now then, if you wouldn't mind, my daughter please." Aaron handed her Jacie. As soon as she touched Jacie, Jacie dissolved and in her place, a rainbow formed, as big and vibrant as I've ever seen.

"No offense, but aren't you upset that your daughter just died?" Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him.

"Don't mind Percy. His head is filled with kelp." she gave Percy a dirty look.

"Well Percy, I am upset that my daughter is gone. But you know what, death is just the beginning. And I'm sure Jacie wouldn't have wanted us to be wallowing in self pity, now would she?"

"No…" Percy said, turning slightly red.

"Well then, is there anything I can do for you?" Iris asked.

"Could you help us contact camp? I think Chiron needs to know what's going on." Annabeth said.

"Sure thing!" Iris said. Now I see where Jacie got her happiness from. She waved her hand and Chiron appeared in front of us. He was chasing Connor Stoll from the camp store. He had on a bathrobe and curlers on his tail. Iris said, "Chiron, it's Iris!" He stopped and turned to look at us. He blushed and tried to take the curlers out of his tail.

Annabeth cleared her throat and said, "Chiron, we've got some things to tell you."

He looked up and said, "Sorry. Please continue."

"Umm… we've gotten three time pieces so far. Hopefully four by tonight. Someone stole the one from South America and it was taken to Mt. Othrys. We almost got stuck in time. Someone kidnapped Travis and Percy showed up. And…" Annabeth started crying.

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked. "Percy? When did you get there? And where's Jacie?" He realized what happened and said, "Oh dear, I'm sorry Iris. She was a lovely girl, very bright. Always putting others before herself."

"Oh, I know, Chiron. It's alright. It was destined to happen." Iris said. "Well, we should let you go. I can see it's almost bedtime." Chiron blushed again. Iris waved her hand in front of the connection and it was gone. "I think he took it well!"

We all just kind of looked at her. "Well, I gotta go. Good luck in the Great Wall!" She vanished into a rainbow.

"Great Wall?" Annabeth asked Aeron.

"Yeah, that's where the next one is hidden." Aeron said.

"Let's go then!" Annabeth said.

We started walking. Malakai still sat on the ground. "Are you coming?" I asked.

"LEG. BROKEN." he managed to say.

I rubbed my bracelet and wished for Malakai's leg to be fully healed. The leg straightened itself and Malakai's face relaxed. "Thanks," he said. We hurried to catch up with the others.

We walked up to the wall, The Great Wall to be more exact. "This is the place." Aeron said.

"Where's the door?" Percy asked.

"Maybe it requires payment." Annabeth said. She took out her knife and slit her wrist. She wiped the blood on the wall; a door appeared. "Hmm… I wonder if we can all go in." She walked in and Percy tried to follow. He hit an invisible wall.

"I'd say that's a no." Percy said, rubbing his nose which was bleeding a little.

"I'll be back then!" Annabeth said as she walked into the darkness.

"Here," Lyla said, handing Percy a Kleenex. He stuffed it up his nose.

"Aeron, do you know what monster is going to come out this time?" Aaron asked. We all looked around, but Aeron was no where to be seen.

"I wonder what he's always doing, when he runs off." I wondered.

Annabeth walked back out, in her hands a pair of earrings. It was gold with silver looking gems. Then, the Great Wall started crumbling. Great.

**Thanks for reading. And I'm so happy because I've almost got 60 reviews! My dream is to have 100 reviews by the time I'm done writing this. Well, you guys can make my dream come true. Just keep reviewing!**

**~What monster should they battle this time?**


	16. We Chill With the Chinese

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Today, Einstein will tell you that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Einstein: E=MC squared?**

**Me: No! (leans in and whispers Tell them I'm not Rick Riordian.**

**Einstein: WHAT? YOU'RE NOT RICK RIORDIAN?!?**

**Me: No. Do I look like a man?**

**Eintein: Uh... **

**Me: Percy Jackson does not belond to me...**

The Great Wall kept on crumbling, rocks falling from it.

"I wonder what monster we'll be battling. Whatever it is, I'll just use my ninja skills! HIYA!" Percy yelled.

"Ninja skills? Seriously?" Annabeth said.

"Me, Grover, and Nico watched Karate Kid last night!" Percy told her.

"Oh. So how is everyone at camp?" Annabeth asked. The wall was still crumbling. "It seems like it's been along time since we've been there."

"Uh, everyone's good… I guess. Oh! Me and Connor played this hilarious prank on the Aphrodite kids! It was so funny! Gosh, and Connor-" Percy started to say. Then he screamed like a little girl. I followed his eyes to the source of terror. Half skeleton, half man looking things were coming out of the wall. I let out a scream of my own.

"Split up everyone!" Malakai yelled. "Try to uh… find their Achilles Heel!"

"I've got an Achilles Heel!" Percy said.

"Great, you can go through and help everyone." Malakai looked over at the growing number of skelemen (skeleton men). "Get ready. They'll probably march towards us soon."

As if on cue, the army of at least one hundred and growing, surged forward. I wished for my sword. It appeared like always.

Aaron ran forward and yelled, "For Jacie!" We all followed, yelling the same thing.

I started to swing my sword. Every time I cut off a body part, it would attach itself to its body again. They just kept on coming and coming.

I turned to look at everyone else's progress. Percy and Annabeth were fighting a group of at least twenty skelemen. Lyla's eyes were flashing different colors, but it didn't seem to affect the skelemen. Aaron was amazing. He had a look of determination on his face, and he was taking down five skelemen with each pass. Malakai had his curved sword, slashing the skelemen. He looked over at me, his eyes big. I turned around in time to see a giant stone dog come out of the wall, followed by at least two hundred more skelemen. The dog was as big as the Sphinx was, and that was BIG. Its red eyes locked with mine and it charged straight for me.

I didn't feel like I would have a chance with a hundred foot tall dog, so I ran, screaming in the process.

Annabeth tried to throw the earrings, only to be tackled by a skelemen. The earrings went flying and missed the dog, landing in a crowd of skelemen. I heard her cry, "NOOO!" and a bunch of words in Greek that I won't repeat. She took off in the direction of the fallen earrings. I kept trying to kill the skelemen. Finally, I got a lucky hit; I hit it just under the jaw line. It evaporated into a cloud of dust.

"Stab them just below the jaw!" I yelled. Everyone did that and pretty soon the air was full of dust making it hard to breath. More skelemen kept on coming and Annabeth was not finding the earrings.

I couldn't see more than two feet in front of me. I kept on stabbing the skelemen in their Achilles Heel and they kept on making more dust. My eyes were burning and I was coughing up a storm.

Soon, I couldn't see in front of me at all. I was just swinging my sword around, hoping I was hitting the skelemen. I felt a sword graze my shoulder. Warm liquid seeped down my arm, so I looked at it. The cut was pretty deep, but it didn't really hurt. I got back to swinging my sword.

Over the next five minutes, me feeling completely blind, I got cut three more times. I heard Annabeth yell, "I found one!"

"You've still got to find the other!" a new voice shouted from beside me. I felt around the air and my hand landed on a shoulder, coated in a leather jacket.

"Aeron?!?"

"Yes. Are you surprised?" he asked me.

"Well, YEAH! You've never fought with us before!" I said, hacking some skelemen in the process.

"You've never taken this long before!" Aeron said, coughing in the process.

"I'm glad you're helping!" I said smiling to myself.

"Now fight, fight like you're life depends on it!" Aeron yelled as he ran off into the dust.

I stood there (still fighting the skelemen) and thought about how much people could change. Aeron helping us fight. That's a near miracle. Aaron being more outspoken. Another near miracle.

Hmm… I wonder how many people will actually come back to Camp Half-Blood once this is all over.

"I found the other earring!" Annabeth called. "Now where's the dog?"

"It's right behind me!" Lyla yelled. She sounded out of breath.

"Keep talking to me. I'll follow your voice." Annabeth yelled.

Lyla kept yelling and Annabeth must have kept walking towards her. Finally, Annabeth yelled, "PLEASE DON'T LET ME MISS!" and she threw (I can only assume, seeing as how I can't see anything) the earrings. I heard the giant dog roar in pain as it dissolved into sand. All the skelemen went back into the Great Wall and all the dust cleared just as the earrings fell to the ground. Annabeth picked them up.

As always, the storms started up again. We started running and running. No one came to our rescue to zap us away.

"Why isn't anyone rescuing us?" Lyla yelled over the roar of the wind.

"I don't know. But we need to find shelter!" Annabeth called. She pointed up ahead and we saw a line of people running into storm shelter. We followed them inside.

At the entrance, people were handing out blankets and food. We all grabbed some and sat down in a corner.

"Why didn't Neely come to get us again?" Lyla asked.

"The law must have caught up with her." Aeron said. He laughed to himself. "The law… ha."

"Yeah. And the rest of the gods are too scared to help us." Aaron said. His voice was no longer quiet, it was loud and strong.

"Umm… excuse me. Do you think I could set by you?" a girl with olive hair and skin asked. She looked about twelve and was glowing slightly.

"Yeah, sure." We mumbled, no one really looking at her.

"So Annabeth, I guess you and Percy are still going strong." the girl asked.

"Uh…" Annabeth turned and looked at the girl. A look of recognition crossed her face. "Lady Artemis, it's an honor to see you."

We all did a sort of bow. (we were setting down so it was hard) "The same. So I guess your answer is still no. The Hunters could use a strong, independent soul like yours."

"I'm sorry, but I've got too much to lose." She looked at Percy who looked confused, then blushed and smiled.

Artemis looked over at Percy and gave him the evil eye. He tried to return one… it looked pretty funky.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Artemis said, getting up from our group.

"Wait! You're not going to help us?" Aaron asked.

"It's against the ancient laws." Artemis replied.

"Forget about the rules and help us!" Aeron said.

Artemis thought for a bit. Then she threw a set of keys at Malakai. "Wait until tonight. Then you can drive my moon chariot. It's on the roof." Then she vanished.

"I call shotgun!" Percy said.

"You are such a seaweed brain." Annabeth said, patting his hand.

The afternoon passed by rather dull. Turns out almost all of the people in the storm shelter spoke only Chinese, so we kept to ourselves.

"The sun should be going down now." Malakai said.

We had some trouble getting passed the people stationed at the doors. Nothing Lyla couldn't handle. Once outside, we looked on the roof. Sure enough, there was a chariot there. It was silver and glowing in the sunset.

"We've got to hurry. I'd say this thing takes off when the moons comes." Malakai told us. He climbed up on the roof and pushed a button on the keys. The chariot turned into a long, stretch limousine. "All aboard!" Malakai called from the driver's seat.

"Never mind. I want to ride in the back!" Aeron yelled as he hoped onto the roof.

We climbed up, me being the last. There was no room in the back so I hoped in shotgun.

"Next stop: Greece!" Malakai yelled as we took off.

**Thank you all for reading! I'm hoping to have 75 reviews before next chapter. You guys can make that happen! Just review!!!**


	17. Mt Othrys

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I planned on having this ready sooner, but I had a bit of an accident. I was sledding behind a forewheeler and my sled veered to the right and ran into a sign post. I flew forward and hit my head. I really don't remember much more about it. All I know is that I have a HUGE bump on my forehead and it hurts to touch. So, I'm sorry and please enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Staci: Wow, that's a big bump on your forehead!**

**Me: Yeah, it didn't feel good.**

**Staci: Hmm... I guess you really aren't Rick Riordian.**

**Me: You just now figured that out?**

**Staci: Yeah, Rick wouldn't have been sledding. He would have been writing!**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter...**

We sat in silence just enjoying the moonlight over the country side. Malakai finally said, "We've got to hurry…"

I looked over at him. A tear was gathering in his eye. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Nothing."

We continued to say nothing. Malakai sighed, "I don't how we're going to break the bonds on Mt. Othrys."

"We'll figure out a way." I told him.

"You don't know what's going to happen there." he said.

"Are you saying you do?"

He said nothing.

"Well, maybe Aeron will know what to do…" I said.

Malakai just laughed. "Good one. Aeron knowing what to do. Now Morana on the other hand…"

"Who's Morana?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

I shook my head. Who could this Morana be?

"Hey Malakai! Crank up the tunes!" someone yelled from the back. He turned up the radio.

We rode the rest of the way like that.

"There's Mt. Othrys." Malakai said. He pointed to a huge mountain. It was hard to see because it was still dark outside.

"You better park down there." Annabeth said, leaning through the window. "We don't know what's in store for us."

Malakai landed the limo at the base of the mountain and we all climbed out. Artemis appeared and said, "Thanks for driving carefully. Use caution up here." Then she drove away, the limo transforming into a horse drawn carriage.

"Let's go." Aaron said, his voice strong.

We started the climb up the mountain. Sometime around noon we reached the half-way point with no interruptions.

"That's funny. Nothing has happened. I figured we'd have been attacked by now." Annabeth said.

"Maybe they know we come here with good intentions." Lyla said.

"Or maybe there's something bigger at the top that's waiting to come out when we least expect it." Percy said.

"What other movies did you watch with Grover and Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh… I'm not telling…" he said.

"You are such a seaweed brain!" she told him, patting his back.

"We need to eat." Malakai said.

"We didn't bring any food." Aaron pointed out.

"I did." Malakai said, rubbing his glasses. He produced a picnic basket from behind him.

We all ate from the never ending supply of food. Once we were done, Aeron said, "Let's go!"

We all stood up and began our trek up the mountain. The sun started to go down once we were almost to the top.

"We should rest here for the night." Malakai said as he set up two tents.

"Where did those come from?" Aaron asked.

"My bag." Malakai said, now holding a camping bag. Aaron looked confused.

"We need to have someone guard." Annabeth said.

"I'll take first watch." Malakai said.

"I can do second." I volunteered.

We all pledged our positions and went into the tents. I fell asleep instantly.

My dream:

A little girl was standing next to a lady. They were hidden behind a bush looking at a huge temple. The girl whispered, "Why did you bring me here?"

The lady replied, "You have to know how to break the bonds."

"You said it only revealed itself to the one who can."

"Yes, and you have to understand something. Once the person chooses to break it, they cannot be saved."

"You mean they die?"

"In a sense, yes. But then again, no. There will come a time when you must go to the Doors of Death. You must be brave. That's the only way you'll make it. And you'll have to go into-"

"Who's there?" a voice yelled. The voice seemed to suck the warmth from the air.

"Hold on." the woman whispered.

I woke with a start. What had that dream meant? My heart was pounding so I decided to go outside.

Malakai was setting on a log in front of the fire that he must have built. He turned and looked at me. "A dream?"

I nodded my head. He didn't push the matter any further.

The sun was beginning to rise. "Have you been on guard all night?"

"Yeah, I figured they deserved to rest. They've all been through a lot."

I gathered up my courage and asked, "Do you know what the Doors of Death is?"

He looked at me, his silver eyes glowing. "Yes."

I could tell he wasn't going to say anything more.

After the sun had completely risen, Malakai said, "We should probably wake them."

He stood up as I said, "I've got this." I wished for a blow horn. I was about to speak into it when Malakai took it away.

"Let's not alert any more than we have to." He went into the boys tent. I got up to wake up the girls.

Once everyone was awake and the tents were put up, Aeron said, "Alright. Come one, we've got to get moving!"

We hiked up the rest of the mountain and finally reached the top. As soon I stepped upon the ruined temple, I felt dizzy. This was the place from my dreams! But now the temples in ruins…

"WOW!" Lyla said. I follow her gaze to a shrine looking thing. On it sat a golden belt and a knife with a ruby red hilt. "Those are the time pieces, right?"

"Yes." Aeron said. He looked really pale, and he was sweating like a pig.

"Uh… are you okay, Aeron?" I asked.

He nodded his head just slightly.

"So, do we just go up and pick them up?" Percy asked.

"NO!" Annabeth said. "I've read in many different myths about this. The treasure should call to you. And only that person can take it. If anyone but that person tries to take it… they die."

"Yikes!" Percy said.

"Is anyone being called to?" Lyla asked. I saw Malakai look over at Aeron. They exchanged glances.

"My little brother is having second thoughts. How pathic!" a voice said from the other side of the clearing. Aeron turned even whiter.

"Who's ever there, show yourself!" Percy yelled.

The voice laughed and said, "With pleasure!" A tall woman came into view. She had pitch black hair with white streaking through it, black, dead looking eyes, full eyebrows, and a mouth in a permanent scowl. She was wearing a black trench coat, black pants, and black boots.

"Well Aeron, whose side are you going to fight on? Your twin sister or these 'heroes' who threaten to disrupt our father's plan."

"Father's plan? Y- you mean you're the children of Kronos?" Annabeth asked. She looked like she was about to cry. "Go on ahead and fight with your loving sister. All you did to us was use us."

"But- I- Morana, I'm going to do the right thing." Aeron said. Morana smiled. Aeron walked over to the shrine and said, "I'm answering the call!" He picked up the belt and tied it around his neck and pulled. As the life was squeezed out of his eyes, his body fell through a hole that opened in the ground. Morana was completely shocked.

"Looks like your only help has vanished!" Aaron said.

"Oh, not quite. Travis, come on out!" Morana yelled. Travis walked into the clearing. He looked unharmed… almost normal. Almost. His eyes were glowing green and he walked stiffly.

"Travis!" I yelled. For the slightest moment, his eyes flashed and his old color returned. But only for a moment.

"Travis is beyond help, my dear! He's a servant of time now!" Morana laughed.

"NO!" I yelled. He can't! I rubbed my bracelet and my sword appeared in my hand. I ran forward and swung down at Morana's head.

She blocked my attack and said, "It's not wise to battle someone with powers much greater than your own!"

"Oh, you think my powers are greater. Then by all means, stop fighting!" I said.

Morana laughed. "You've got spunk. I'll give you that, kid."

We kept fighting, our swords colliding. I looked over at everyone else. Lyla, Aaron, Percy, Annabeth, and Malakai were fighting Travis clones. There were four Travises in all. Percy kept running back and forth between everyone helping them all out. No one was trying to kill, just injure.

I turned back to my fight. Morana had her sword raised and positioned to stab me. I tried to back away and fell over something; just a rock. Morana said, "Any last words, hero?"

I said something intelligent like, "Uh… you have a booger up your nose."

Morana laughed and swung her sword. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. I opened them. Malakai was lying in front of me, Morana's sword stuck through his chest.

"Malakai, why-" I said, my voice breaking.

"Take the knife and-" he winced, "stab me."

"What?"

"Do it."

I took his hand and stabbed him with the time piece. "Don't forget to sleep tonight." he said as he fell into a hole that opened up in the ground. It closed.

I looked up at Morana, my eyes burning with a newly lit fire. I took my sword and stabbed her so many times. Then I sat down on the ground and cried.

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you understood this chapter; it was a tad bit confusing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And don't forget to review!!! **


	18. We Buy Tickets to Tartarus

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me.**

"Vannie, come help us!" Lyla yelled.

I wasn't about to let any more of my friends die. I ran over preparing to fight a Travis, only there was one Travis laying on the ground. He was clutching his head.

Annabeth saw me looking confused and said, "When you killed Morana, the curse lifted from him. Or at least part of it. He's been laying here holding his head. I'm not sure what to do."

"I need to go to sleep." I said.

"WHAT?!?" they all said.

"I need to sleep. Then I'll know what to do." I told them. I wasn't sure why, but I knew it was true.

"Uh… did you get hit in the head?" Percy asked.

"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take a nap. And don't wake me up!" I said. I wished for a sleeping bag and a pillow. I laid down and was met with a dream.

Stormy grey eyes met mine. They looked relieved. "Lina, thank goodness!"

"Kai Kai!" I said. It was so wonderful to see those eyes again. "What happened?"

"Uh, well… I guess I answered the call. A voice seemed to speak inside my head. It told me exactly what to do. So I did what I had to do. I guess the bonds are broken now."

"Is Aeron there too?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's trying to figure out where we are. I already have an idea, though."

"Where?" I asked.

He sighed. His face looked to weathered, like he'd aged forty years in the last day. "Tartarus."

Even though I'd lost my memory, I knew what that was. And it's not good… "Umm… Isn't Kronos supposed to be down there?"

"Yeah," he looked around, like he was expecting someone to come out of the shadows. "I'm afraid he's going to find us soon."

"What will you do if he does?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that if he finds us, there'll be no mercy."

I thought for a moment. "Are the time pieces with you?"

"Yes," he showed me his side where the knife was sticking out. "I can't get it out. We tried to get the belt off Aeron's neck too but it wouldn't budge."

"Well, how are we supposed to take the time pieces to Mt. Olympus if they're down there with you?" I asked.

"You're going to have to come get them." Malakai whispered, his pale face in shadows.

"W- we're going to have to go to Tartarus?" I quietly whimpered.

"Yes…" he said with a sigh. "You'll have to come down here."

My face must have shown my fear because Malakai said, "Getting down here's not the hard part… it's getting back."

I nodded. "Annabeth will know how."

"You can only hope." He tried to smile. "You'd better wake up now."

Malakai started to fade. "WAIT! PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WH-" I woke up covered in sweat.

"So, did sleeping really help?" Lyla asked.

I turned to face her. She seemed to have aged as well. If I looked closely at everyone, they all looked older. I guess seeing death first hand does that to you.

"I think Travis is starting to wake up!" Aaron yelled. He is so much different that it scares me.

I looked over and saw Travis slowly raise up and moan. "Ugh… what happened?"

"It depends… What do mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Who hit me in the head?" he asked. Percy raised his hand and looked guilty. "Thanks. Now all my smarticles are going to fall out!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Percy held up his hands in defeat. "But you were about to attack my girlfriend!"

"It's all good. It's not like I had that many brains to lose anyways." Travis said. He and Percy chuckled.

"Did you learn anything from your dream?" Aaron asked.

"Uh, yeah. I did…" I said, I personally did not want to tell them where we had to go in order to get the time pieces.

"Well, tell us!" Lyla demanded.

I had no choice but to tell them so I did. No one said a word. Finally, Percy spoke up. "So we're going to have to go visit Kronos again? That's just great."

"If we can save the world, it's a chance we'll have to take." Aaron said.

"Aaron's right. Let's not let Jacie die in vain!" Lyla yelled. "LET'S GO TO TARTARUS!" She sat there for a moment and then said, "Wow, I never thought I'd said that."

"I'm with Lyla. LET'S GO TO TARTARUS!" Percy yelled.

We all yelled, "LET'S GO TO TARTARUS!"

"Annabeth," I asked, "do you know how to get to Tartarus?"

"Hmm…" she thought for a spilt second and said, "Daedalus's laptop mentioned something about a secret entrance to Tartarus. At the time, I thought that it was a silly and dangerous thing but I guess it's exactly what we need." she opened up her pack and started scanning the laptop.

"So, did Malakai sound alright?" Aaron asked.

"He didn't act like he was in pain." I told him.

"Here it is!" Annabeth shouted. She showed us the page she was on. It was a detailed map of Greece. Annabeth's finger was pointing to a little dot marked, 'Tartarus'.

"That's only about twelve miles from here, right?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, if these drawings are correct." Annabeth said.

"Then let's go!" Travis shouted. He started walking away and realized that we weren't following. "Are you coming?"

He turned and looked behind him/in front of us. A giant fire was forming in front of us. Once it was done, it looked peaceful.

"Alright! A giant fire! Let's roast some weenies!!" Percy said. Annabeth reached over and slapped him. He cleared his throat and said, "I mean, let's avoid this fire because it will lead to something bad."

"Excellently said, sea weed brain!" Annabeth told him. "And I agree, we shouldn't mess with it. It reeks of suspicion."

A voice inside of my head whispered, "Step into the fire. It'll take you to where you need to be…"

I stepped forward without hesitation and was engulfed by the flames.

I fell forward and landed in a soft patch of grass. I looked around. There was nothing that stood out. I was setting in a small enclave of trees. It was rather peaceful, actually.

A second later, a figure stumbled over me. Solid black eyes looked into mine. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Lyla said. "I was afraid you'd have been charbroiled."

I laughed. Soon, another figure came through. Aaron.

"Do you think the others are coming?" Lyla asked. Percy and Annabeth stumbled into the meadow. Travis fell face forward right behind them. "I guess that answers that…" she mumbled.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said.

"I'm just glad I wasn't cooked to perfection." Travis said. He was examining his various body parts for any burns.

"I guess we should look around for any clues to the entrance." Annabeth said. By the way, Vannie, how did you know that the fire was safe?"

"A voice told me to." I said.

"Uh huh. Okay then, I'm going to go look for that entrance." Annabeth hurriedly walked off.

After searching the place for what seemed like days, Annabeth said, "You know. It's weird that there's just this little area of open space. It's curious, isn't it?"

Percy walked into the woods beyond and said, "I found the entrance!" We all ran to his voice and looked in the direction of his finger. There was a giant, neon sign that said, 'Welcome to Fabulous Tartarus!'. There was a big door off to the side with a small window to the side of that. We all just looked at each other.

Finally Aaron said, "This is weird."

"Well said my friend!" Lyla told him.

"Maybe we should ask the lady at the reception desk what to do." Percy said

"What lady? There's no-" Annabeth looked into the window. Then she said, "You're right… this is weird."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Travis asked.

"Uh… yes. Here I go." Annabeth walked up to the window, us close behind, and asked, "How do we get into Tartarus?"

A very deep and yet feminine voice said, "Ya buy a ticket. They're a drachma each."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Annabeth said as she turned to us. "Do we buy tickets?"

"As strange as this is, I say yes." Lyla told her.

"Okay," Annabeth said, turning back to the lady. "Seven tickets to Tartarus please."

**Thank you guys so much for reading! It really means alot to me that my stories actually entertain people! Anyways, please review! I'm so close to 100 reviews that I can almost smell it... It smells good!**


	19. A Run In With Wisdom

**DISCLAMIER:**

**Me: Today I have my favorite pirate, Davy Jones with me.**

**Davy Jones: Do you fear death?**

**Me: Uh... Davy, tell them I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Davy Jones: This lass does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Really? You really don't think I own the series?**

**Dary Jones: Arrg! There's no way you're Rick Riordian!**

**Me: Seriously? Everyone says I look like him. This is great news!**

**Davy Jones: Can I go now?**

**Me: Yes, you do have the Kracken to control... Please enjoy the story.**

"Do you want the guided tour or are you self guided?" the receptionist asked.

"Uh…" Annabeth looked at us. "Do we want a guide or do you think we can manage?"

"We should probably go it alone." Aaron said.

"Yeah, you're right. Who knows what traps could be waiting for us." Annabeth turned back to the lady. "We'll be self guided today."

"Suit yourselves." the deep voice said. "Here's the tickets." She handed us the tickets after Annabeth dished out seven drachmas. "Please enjoy the ride." The doors sung open to reveal darkness.

"Let's roll everyone!" Travis shouted as he walked into the darkness. We all followed.

As soon as we walked past the doors, they closed. Lyla ran over and tried to pull on them; they wouldn't budge. "I guess we're stuck in here."

"Let's find Aeron and Malakai first; we can worry about getting out later." Annabeth said.

We continued walking in the black tunnel. It smelled damp and enclosed, like a cave. The air was completely still and dead quiet. Well, of course it's dead because we're in the land of the dead… ha.

After about half an hour, I started to see a faint light up ahead. We all took off running towards it. We misjudged the distance because it took another good half hour to reach it. Once we reached the light, we stepped out into a vast open space. It was slightly lighter in here, but only a little. It was like the sun was trying to shine in a very thick layer of smoke. The smell was gut retching, like a thousand dead animals that had laid there to rot, taken time a million.

"Welcome to Tartarus!" Percy said.

"Oh my gosh, it's horrible in here." Lyla said.

"I have a very odd feeling. Does anyone else?" Annabeth asked.

I said yes. I did have a very unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I'm so close to something, yet I can't quite reach it.

No one else had the feeling. "Maybe it's just nerves." Annabeth told me. She gave me a faint smile.

"So, where should we start looking?" Aaron asked.

Annabeth said, "Well, we have to remember that all monsters come down here after they're killed. So we'll have to be on full alert. We also have to lookout for any Titans. I'm sure they're all down here as well. Basically, expect anything."

"Get your weapons ready." Percy said as he uncapped ball point pen. A three foot long sword appeared in his hand. Ah… so cool. I wished for my sword. The three foot long sword appeared in my hand. It was really a beautiful piece of work.

Everyone got out their weapons; Annabeth with her knife, Percy with Riptide, Lyla with a bow, Aaron had twin swords, and Travis had a… gun? "Travis, uh… what is that?" I asked.

He looked down at the gun. "Oh, you mean this old thing? It's your standard Greek FireGun 2000. It's state-of-the-art. My dad gave it to me!"

"Just don't point it at me!" Percy said.

Lyla looked over at me. "Does your sword have a name?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a bit. I hadn't actually named a- 'Bright Light.' a voice inside my head said. Okay…

"Well, does it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, Bright Light." I told her.

"That's a strong name." she said.

"Okay, we have to stay together. No matter what, stick with someone. If we do get split up, we met here. Is that clear?" Annabeth asked.

We all said yes and walked forward in the darkness. Twice we heard the sound of something slithering past us. I did not want to know what it was!

"Everyone still here?" Annabeth asked for the sixth time in the hour we'd been down here.

"We're still here!" Travis said.

"Someone could have easily wandered off. And with it being so dark and no one talking, we wouldn't have noticed a thing!" she yelled.

Someone laughed right behind us. "Uh… which one of you guys just laughed?"

"I didn't. And neither did Aaron." Lyla said.

"I didn't laugh. It couldn't have been Percy or Travis because they laugh more with their noses." Annabeth said.

"Then who was it?" I whispered.

The voice laughed again. Then I saw a figure come out of the fog. It was the form of a twelve foot tall man. He had short, graying hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. Even though it was dark, you could see his golden eyes.

"Drop your weapon or we attack." Percy said.

The giant man laughed. "Even if you attack me, I will not be wounded. But I will oblige." The man dropped the knife he was holding. Then he shrunk down to normal size, which was half his normal height.

"You're Coeus, aren't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah, yes. You are wise, daughter of Athena." Coeus said.

Annabeth seemed momentarily stunned that he knew who she was, but she quickly composed herself. "If you do not surrender, we shall attack."

"Annabeth, you know this is not wise. Think about it. Do you really want to do this?' he asked.

"If I have to, then yes." she bravely said.

"Well, not to disappoint you but I have no intentions of fighting you." Coeus told us.

"And why would you say something like that?" Annabeth asked.

"Honestly, I've grown quite tired of my brother Kronos's constant nagging. He always wants something. He's never satisfied. And now that he's chopped up into pieces, he would leave me alone. I'm sick and tired of it!" Coeus shouted. "That's why I'm going to help you."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Aaron asked.

"Well, son of Hypnos, you can never really know. I suppose you could chose to not believe me. But that would be deadly."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say, you'll be faced with a bit of a predicament soon. Do you follow me?"

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"I have sworn on the River Styx not to speak about it."

"There are always ways around oaths." Travis said.

"That's exactly what I'd expect a son of Hermes to say. You are all so sneaky." Coeus said.

Travis chuckled. Coeus said, "I guess I can tell you that what you'll be facing is not going to be pretty. It will be impossible to beat."

"Impossible?" Lyla asked.

"You didn't let me finish. Impossible… with out help."

"So you're going to help us?" Percy asked.

"In a sense, yes. Yes I am." Coeus told us.

"Hmm… do you swear on the River Styx that you will help us defeat this next obstacle to the best of your abilities?" Annabeth said/asked.

"I swear." Coeus said, a slight grin on it face. He wiped it off when he saw me looking. "You're quite curious, aren't you?"

"Umm, yeah. You could say that." I told him.

"Here. When you need a hand, just use this." Coeus handed me a disk shaped piece of stone. It was very light-weight.

"What do I-"

"Just _think_." Coeus said as he walked away from us.

"Who was that guy? I know he was a Titan, but what of?" Percy asked.

"Coeus was and is the Titan of Wisdom and Intellect. I wonder…" Annabeth seemed deep in thought.

"Come on. We need to find Malakai and Aeron." Lyla said.

"And let's try not to run into anymore Titans." Aaron said.

We started walking. Not more than five minutes later, I ran straight into Aeron. We both fell backwards. "Ouch!"

Aeron stood up and said, "You're here! You're here! You're here! Malakai'll be happy. Come on, I'll show you where we're camped!"

Annabeth, her face conflicted with emotions, said, "Alright. Take us."

**So, how was this chapter? Did you like it??? I'm getting extremly close to 100 reviews! Whoever gives me my 100th review will be forever dear to my heart!**

**P.S.**

**If you haven't already, check out my other PJATO book, "Zeus and Hera: Marriage Counseling"**

**Also, check out my new book, co-written with N.R. Fulton. It's called The Final War.**

**Thanks so much!**


	20. We Kill Wisdom's Pet

**DISCAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians soes not belong to me... *sigh***

"This is so great! Now we can finally leave this place! You never realize how many monsters are down here until you're here too." Aeron told whoever would listen.

"Are we there yet?" Travis asked.

"Nearly." Aeron told him. He tried to pull the time piece (belt) that was around his neck off. It wouldn't move. "Could one of you guys try to get it off?"

"Sure bud." Percy said. He stepped up and gave a giant pull on the belt. The second he touched it, he flew back twenty feet.

"That's what happened when Malakai tried." Aeron said.

"I wonder how we'll get it off." Aaron muttered.

A few minutes later… "See, there's camp!" Aeron pointed into the distance. You could just see a small tent.

As we got closer, you could see a dragon like thing beside the tent.

"How big is the tent?" Annabeth asked, her voice quivered.

"Umm…. I don't know. Like about twelve feet tall. Why?" Aeron followed her gaze to the tent. "My gosh, that thing's at least thirty feet tall!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Annabeth said as we ran forward.

"Malakai? Can you hear me?" Lyla yelled.

Someone coughed. "Yeah, I'm behind the rock. Don't let the dragon see. You he has terrible hearing so he shouldn't hear us. Sneak around, then maybe-"

"ROAR!" I think the dragon saw us, or maybe he heard us. He ran forward towards us, breathing fire.

"Uh… Vannie, go check on Malakai. See if he's hurt. We'll battle this big guy." Annabeth yelled. Then she said lower, "I wonder where the monsters go if they're already in Tartarus?"

I ran over to the giant rock trying to dodge the fire. I jumped behind it just as the dragon blew some fire right at me. I looked over at Malakai. He seemed to be fine. "Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm… for the time being. Right now we need to worry about the dragon." Malakai told me. He rubbed his sunglasses and his curved sword appeared in his hand. "You should probably get your sword, too."

"I've something better in mind." I told him with a gleam in my eye. I finally got a gleam!!! I rubbed my bracelet and wished for a giant water gun. A gun like Travis's appeared in my hands. It said, 'Greek WaterGun 2000'.

Malakai gave me a look. Then he chuckled. "That's creative!"

"Yeah, now come on. Let's go!"

We ran out from behind the rock and charged the foul beast. I squeezed the trigger on the gun and was shot backwards as water shot out of the gun. I let off the trigger. I'm going to need some help holding this puppy back.

The water hadn't affected the dragon at all. He was still shooting fire out of his mouth. You couldn't get any closer than ten feet to it before he shot you with fire. I might just have an idea…

"TRAVIS!" I yelled.

Travis ran over to me. "Yes love?"

I told him my plan. He ran over to Percy to tell him and then to Malakai. They in turn told everyone else. Step one… check.

Percy ran right in front of the dragon and started yelling at it. Then he picked up a stone and threw it into it's mouth. The dragon stood there for a bit trying to figure out what just happened.

I looked over to Lyla and Aaron. I nodded to them and they closed their eyes. I looked back to the dragon, he was swaying back and forth and spinning around in circles. Step two… check.

I turned to Annabeth, "Your turn." She nodded and ran forward and stabbed the dragon's toe. The dragon roared as fir shot out his mouth.

"Okay Vannie, I'm ready." Travis said. He put his arms around my waist and braced himself.

"Malakai? Are you ready?" I asked.

Malakai, his face a little mad, said, "Yeah." He grabbed the WaterGun 2000 and held on with me.

"Here we go!" I yelled as I squeezed the trigger. Water shot out of the gun and straight at the incoming flame. It doused the flame and went straight into his mouth. The dragon roared and fell down. It laid there and then, suddenly, it evaporated into dust. Then, the dust reformed itself into the dragon once more. It roared at us, its eyes filled with hate.

"I was afraid that would happen." Annabeth said.

"What do we do now?" Percy yelled over the roaring.

"Can I make a suggestion? Yes? We RUN!" Aeron shouted.

We all ran away. The dragon followed, slowing gaining on us.

"Any ideas, Wise Girl?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Uh… keep running! I don't _know_!" Annabeth said.

Wait a minute! _Know… _Coeus can help!I took out the disk and threw it, hoping that was what I was supposed to do. The dragon caught it in his mouth and swallowed it. The next second, he seemed to melt. Like literally, _melt_. The dragon was dripping onto the ground. He was slowing shrinking down into nothing. Then, he was gone.

We all stopped running, panting. "How did you know to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I- I'm not sure. I just did… I _knew_ that was what I was supposed to do." I told her.

Someone was clapping behind us. "Bravo Evangeline! You passed the test! Unfortunately, you also killed my pet, Lucky, in the process. For this, you will pay!"

I turned. Coeus was standing there with a sword in his hands. "We're sorry. We didn't know that was your pet! He was going to kill us!" Lyla said.

"Yeah, maybe you should have trained him better!" Percy said. Annabeth looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"I trained him very well. That was what he was supposed to do… KILL YOU!" Coeus yelled as he charged straight for us.

"SPLIT UP!" Annabeth yelled as we all ran separate ways.

I wished for my sword and it appeared in my hand. I ran up behind Coeus and started to swing at his back when he turned around and smiled at me. "You must have forgotten. I _know_ everything!" He laughed as he swung his sword down at me. I intercepted his swing, and just like that, we were in a duel. Our swords kept colliding. He had quite an advantage since he was double my height and his sword was twice as long.

A voice said in my head, _'Use this to your advantage.'_ Okay, I can do this. I'm smaller and quicker. Maybe I can get him unbalanced and knock him off his feet. We can only hope…

After the next parry, I slid under his legs and stabbed his calf. Golden blood came out of the wound as he turned around. "You should not have done that." he told me.

"Accident?" I said.

"Good one." he said as he raised his sword. I knew from experience not to lay there, so I rolled out of the way as he stabbed the ground.

He roared and pulled his sword out of the ground. "You will die little hero."

A cold wind blew through the hot, humid air. Coeus's eyes got real big and he said, "This isn't over." Then he vanished.

The wind stopped blowing and it got as hot as before.

"What just happened?" Travis asked.

We all just looked at each other. Finally, Malakai said, "We should get out of the open. I think it's time I tell you the whole truth."

**As I always say, thank you for reading! Right now, I have 99 reviews! If you're the 100th reviewer, you'll get a special reward. I'll PM you what it is if you're the 100th!**

**On a side note, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL the PJO MOVIE COMES OUT!!!**


	21. The Whole Truth

**Hopefully this chapter will shed some light things.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Malakai is here today to talk to you.**

**Malakai: Hello everyone.**

**Me: So Malakai, do I look like Rick Riordian?**

**Malakai: Uh... I don't think so. Why? Are you supposed to?**

**Me: Nope! I guess that akes care of that...**

**Malakai: She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Thank you Malakai!**

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

Aeron looked over at Malakai. Malakai nodded and said, "Just come on. You'll understand later."

No one else spoke. Finally, Malakai stopped walking. We had reached a small cave type deal. "Go on inside." Aeron told us.

We all went inside and sat down on the ground. "Now tell us what's going on." Lyla demanded.

"Yeah, we deserve to know!" Percy said.

"Calm down, will you!" Malakai sighed. "Now then, what I'm about to tell you is completely true. You have to understand that. Are you with me so far?"

We nodded our heads. Malakai swallowed and said, "We have to start long after Kronos created the Seven Treasures; in the future. You have to understand what a place the future is."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Because," Malakai swallowed, "Aeron, myself, and Evangeline are all from the future…"

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I yelled.

Malakai looked at me, his gaze soft. "We are…"

The voice inside my head said, 'You have to believe him. It's all the truth.'

I nodded my head and said, "Tell us what it's like."

"The future is nothing like it is in today's world. In the future, time is at a complete stand still. The wind never blows… raindrops never fall… and people are frozen in time, just the same as they were the day it froze… unable to move, think, or anything."

"Then how are you guys here?" Travis wondered.

"You must know that gods are unable to be frozen in time like everyone else. Once Kronos learned of this, he grew angry and called his brothers and sisters out of the depths of Tartarus to destroy the gods." Percy tightened his grip on Riptide at those last words. Malakai continued, "Just before the gods' were defeat-"

"Gods can't be destroyed. "Annabeth pointed out.

"If there is no one left to remember them, wouldn't they fade away?" Malakai questioned.

"So they all just faded away?"

"Not quite." Malakai said. "They all faded away… but one. Truly the last Olympian, she was."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Hestia." Malakai whispered. "She was kept alive by the flame… eternally burning in all our hearts."

"That still doesn't explain you guys," Aaron said.

"I was getting there." Malakai said. "So, as I was saying, just before the gods were defeated, they combined all their powers, sort of like the way Kronos did with the time pieces, only in reverse, and created two 'children of the gods'… me and Evangeline."

"So you're like brother and sister?" Travis asked.

"I guess… I've never really thought of it like that. So, yeah… sort of." Malakai said.

"Continue please." Aaron begged.

Malakai said, "Hestia taught us everything we'd ever need to know so one day we could save the world."

"You're kind of like angels, aren't you?" Lyla asked. "Saving the world…"

Something clicked with Annabeth. "Evangeline and Malakai both mean 'Angel'. That can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"There is no such thing a coincidence." Malakai muttered. Annabeth's eyes squinted as she thought.

"Where does Aeron fit in to all of this?" Travis asked.

"Aeron and Morana both mean 'death'." Annabeth looked over at Aeron.

"Yes, they do." Malakai looked over at Aeron as well.

"I told you, I've changed!" Aeron said.

"But you won't give me a single reason why."

Aeron's face flushed a bit, "Nope."

"Travis, Aeron and his sister are the children of Kronos. They do all his dirty work. Aeron's job just happened to be disposing of Lina and me. It just so happened that we were preparing to leave for the past to try and retrieve the time pieces, and ultimately, save the world. We jumped in the vortex that would take us to the past and Aeron jumped in with us. While we were inside the vortex, we tried to fight off Aeron. Unfortunately, he knocked Lina off balance and she fell into another time zone. I grabbed her had just as she was about to slip away. I was barely hanging on to her as she was dragging through time. I think that's what caused her to lose her memory. I was starting to lose my grip and I knew she was slowly losing consciousness. I looked at her one last a time and let go. I turned and saw Aeron about to stab me, so I jumped and I guess he did the same. This wasn't even the time period that we were supposed to be in…"

"Whoa…" Percy and Travis said together.

"I guess that's about it." Malakai said.

"Who was stealing the time pieces when Aeron was with us?" Lyla asked.

"It was Morana, wasn't it?" Annabeth asked.

Malakai said, "Yeah, and how Morana found us, I don't know."

A voice said from behind us, "It wasn't very hard. Poor wittle brother kept trying to contact me. He said he was scared."

"I'm not afraid of you Morana." Aeron said. "If you weren't afraid of me, you'd come out instead of hiding."

"Ha! You think I'm scared? Me? You're so funny." Morana said, stepping out of the shadows. She looked very mad, and slightly crazy. "Daddy ordered me to kill you, you little traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor!" Aeron yelled as he ran forward, sword in his hand. Their blades connected and sparks flew.

"You can come out now!" Morana yelled as she dodged one of Aeron's swings. He was a surprisingly good swordsman.

Out walked what I assumed to be more Titans (by the energy they gave off). One looked like he was on fire. Walking hand-in-hand with him was a woman that was glowing. She was divine. Slightly behind them was a woman who looked very tough, rough, and scary at the same time.

Annabeth whispered, "That's Hyperion, Theia, and Themis."

"What are we going to do? We can't fight three Titans at once. We can barely fight one!" Percy whispered back.

"Would you like some help?" Coeus asked, crouching down over us.

We all jumped and readied our swords. Coeus said, "Ah, would ya stop? I'm going to help you. There's no way you can defeat them on your own."

"You are so confusing. I thought you were mad at us for killing Lucky." Lyla reminded.

His face twisted. "Yes, I'm mad. But I'm also wise, and I _know_ who I'm going to help." He looked at us. We looked at him. "I brought help."

Behind him walked two more women. One had beautiful flowing red hair. The other had blonde, glowing hair.

Annabeth whispered, "That's Phoebe and Mnemosyne."

They walked over to us. Percy asked, "You're really going to help us?"

"Yes, I want the gods to win!" the red headed lady said. Her voice was high. "I really like Zeus…"

"If you're really going to help us, then we need to make a plan." Annabeth suggested.

"Defiantly," Coeus said.

Annabeth, along with Coeus, came up with a brilliant plan. Percy was going to run and get Aeron; they were going to follow us out. Coeus, Phoebe, and Mnemosyne were going to fight the other Titans while we escaped.

Percy edged his way to Aeron as out Titans walked up to meet the others. Their sword clashed and the air was tense. I looked over to see Percy fighting Morana with Aeron.

Suddenly, the air got really cold and everyone stopped what they were doing. A dark cloud came into view and hovered in the air. Morana shouted, "Father! I'm glad you could make it. As you can see, we've got some traitors among us."

Well… that complicates things…

**So, did you like this chapter? Was this what you thought would happen? Are you confused? I don't care! Just review!!!**

**Mythology Lesson: Hyperion is the Titan of the Sun, Theia means 'bright goddess', Themis is the Titan of Law and Balance, Coeus is Wisdom, Phoebe is the Titan of the Moon, and Mnemosyne is the Titan of Memory. Mnemosyne is the mother of the Nine Muses. Zeus was the father. She was the red headed Titan... (that's why she said she liked Zeus)**

**Again, REVIEW! ...please!**


	22. I Get My Memory Back, Yay!

**DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and the Olympians soes not belong to me. All of my original characters and plot belong to me.**

The black cloud was hovering above us. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath… waiting. Suddenly, the cloud collapsed into a tiny spot in the very middle of it. That black dot floated down to the ground and hovered for a moment. Then, it flashed real bright and a man was standing in it's place. He was tall with blonde hair and a scar running down his face.

Annabeth looked permanently shocked. "Luke?" she whispered.

The man/cloud spoke, his voice cold as ice, "Annie, help me. I'm the good guy. Please."

A tear gathered in her eye. I reached out and touched her shoulder. An electric shock went through my hand to her body and she regained composure. Then she said, "You're not the real Luke. I know it."

A bright light flashed and in the man's place stood a short, plump, brown headed woman. Aaron asked, his voice small, "Mom?"

The same voice as before said, "Aaron honey, come here. You need to help me."

Lyla grabbed Aaron's hand. He seemed to snap out of a trance. "Kronos, you can't fool me."

The woman's face twisted and another bright light flashed. Standing there was a twelve foot tall man. He had black and white hair. He looked almost exactly like Aeron. "Did you like my new trick?" the cold voice asked.

"Where'd you learn that… obedience school?" Percy taunted.

Kronos clenched his fists but then released them. "You came to retrieve something, I presume?"

"Yes… we'll just be on our way now." Lyla tried to walk away, but an invisible force kept her right there. "Why can't I walk?!?" I tried to move, finding that I was stuck, too.

"You are all my puppets now." Kronos laughed. "See?" He lifted his hand and I flew ten feet into the air. I felt my arm raise up and whack me on the head.

"Stop it!" Malakai yelled.

I fell and hit the ground. I landed on my left elbow and immediately collapsed. A cry of pain escaped from my lips. I hugged my arm to my body. I felt something sharp sticking out of the lower part of my arm. I glanced down… the bone was sticking out of the skin about an inch. Blood was slowly dripping down my arm. I laid there, listening to what was taking place.

"Coeus, my dear brother, why do you chose to help these heroes?" the cold voice belonging to Kronos asked.

Coeus replied, "It was the wise thing to do."

"And Phoebe," Kronos said, "always by your husband's side."

"I shall stand by my husband until the end." I think it was Phoebe, said.

"Mnemosyne, I know why you're there." Kronos said.

The high voice squealed with laughter. "Zeus…"

"I'll make a proposal," Kronos said, "Give me my treasures and the little 'angels' and I'll not kill you. How does that sound?" I was being lifted into the air again. I felt dizzy. I saw Malakai in the air, too. He looked angry.

"Never!" Percy yelled and somehow broke free of the spell and ran forward to Kronos, his sword raised. Kronos's concentration broke and I was dropped to the ground again. I felt my head hit the hard rock and immediately a warm liquid puddle formed underneath me.

I heard foot steps come towards me and felt arms hugging me. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

~:~

"I think she's waking up!" a voice said. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. The light was so bright!

"Vannie, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

I tired to open them again, this time slowly. I saw two black eyes staring into mine. "Lyla?"

"Thank goodness! Mnemosyne said she wasn't sure if it would work. But I guess it did because you're still here!"

"What?" I managed to whisper.

"oh, it's nothing. Mnemosyne tried to heal you, that's all." Lyla said. "You guys, come here! She's awake!"

I heard footsteps walking to me. Everyone said things like, "You're okay!" and "How do you feel?" I didn't feel like answering their questions. My head was pounding so I clenched my fists. I felt something in one hand. I held it up so I could see. A knife with a ruby red hilt was residing in my hand.

"Uh…" was all I could say.

Malakai said, "Just before you passed out, you pulled it out of my side. You probably don't remember though, do you?"

"No." I whispered.

"You need water." Lyla said. "Me and Aaron can get you some." They walked off.

After they came back, I sat up and drank several mouthfuls of water. Then I asked, "What happened?"

Aaron told me, "Percy was battling Kronos, trying to distract him so he couldn't control us. Aeron was fighting with Morana, and the Titans were all fighting with each other. Malakai carried you to the entrance with me, Lyla, Annabeth, and Travis following. By the way, Aeron, what happened to your sister?"

"I stabbed her through the heart. I hope she's dead!" he said. I realized the belt was no longer around his neck.

"Where did the belt go?" I asked.

"Annabeth took it off." Aeron told me.

"How?"

Annabeth and Aeron just sat there, their faces turning red. Finally, Annabeth whispered to me, "Only the one who truly loves that person can remove the time piece."

I guess I had a weird look on my face because Aeron said, "What? Is it so hard to believe?"

"You guys love each other?" was all I could say.

They looked at each other. "I don't love him in that way…" Annabeth said.

"Well," Aeron said, "You want to know the real reason I decided to be good? It was because of Annabeth."

Percy just sat there, his arms crossed. Annabeth looked at him. "Percy, you're the one I love!"

"Then how could you take off the belt?" he spat.

"I guess I just… I DON'T KNOW!" Annabeth yelled as she stormed off. Percy walked off in the other direction.

"She loves me!" Aeron said as he walked away as well.

"I think we should set up camp for the night." Lyla said. She, Aaron, and Travis walked off, too.

It was just me and Malakai. I sat there and thought about what Annabeth said. 'Only the one who truly loves that person can remove the time piece.' Does that mean I love Malakai? I asked him, "Was what Annabeth said true?"

He smiled a bit, "Yeah. It was."

"So, I really love you?" I asked.

"I guess that for you to decide." he said.

"But I-"

"Drink this." He handed me a small bottle. "Mnemosyne gave this to me. She said that it should bring back all your forgotten memories."

"If I drink this, I'll remember everything?" I asked.

"Hopefully…" he said.

I tipped the bottle back and drank the mixture. It was very bitter and made my mouth dry. I reached for the water but Malakai took it away. "Don't drink anything until it sets in."

So I sat there, the horrible bitter taste in my dry mouth. Suddenly, I fell backwards, unconscious.

_I saw a box setting on a table. There was no light except on the table. A voice said, "All you have to do is open the box. All the memories will be yours again." _

_I turned to look for the source of the voice. A woman was standing there. She had on a simple white dress. Her hair was light brown and in a bun. Her eyes glowed, like a fire was burning inside them._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am many things." she told me._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Hestia." she said. "And you need to open the box before your memories slip away."_

"_Okay." I walked over to the box and opened it. A bright light zoomed out of the box and flew straight into me._

I opened my eyes. Silver eyes looked down at me. "Kai Kai!" I whispered. Suddenly I remembered everything, from two small children playing together, to two teenagers sitting on the beach looking at the immobile water. Most importantly, I realized how time I had spent with Malakai… and how much I really cared for him.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"Yeah." I told him. "It defiantly worked."

He smiled and said, "Do you have an answer for the question you asked earlier?"

"The answer is with my whole heart." I told him.

He smiled and said, "I thought so."

"Uh, guys?" Travis said, walking over to us. "You should come quick. Something's not right."

**So, first of all... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yippee!!! Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading! Yesterday, I had my highest number of hits ever for one day for this story... 354! I was so happy! It's you guys I want to thank, so THANK YOU!**

**Pretty please... review!**


	23. Goodbye Death, Hello Death?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I'm Rick Riordan.**

**Everyone in the whole wide world: NO YOU'RE NOT!**

**Me: Ha! I tricked you! I'm not!**

**EITWWW: THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!**

**ME: No it wasn't... oh... maybe it was...**

**EITWWW: She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh… just look up." Travis told us. I tilted my head to see the sky. A giant black cloud was slowly covering the sky, engulfing the sun and swallowing the warmth from the air.

Everyone else came running to the clearing. Percy said, "I guess Kronos found the escape route." Annabeth was too busy looking at the sky to comment on that remark.

Malakai whispered, "There's no hope now."

I looked over at him. "There's _always _hope. We've just got to get to Mt. Olympus and put all the time pieces on the shrine. We can still do it."

Malakai looked me in the eye. "No. There's no way. Now that Kronos is out, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. He can control time without the treasures now. There's no need for them anymore."

I slapped him across the check. He opened his mouth in disbelief. "What-"

"We will stop this. We were _made_ for this." I looked at everyone else. There were gawking at me. "Come on. Let's go!" No one moved. "What's wrong?" I yelled.

"There's no way we're going to make to Mt. Olympus before he does." Aaron said.

I smiled. "I think I can help." I looked down at my bracelet that was made from wishing rock. I remembered the day Hestia gave it to me. It was my twelfth birthday… a gift from the gods. They had made my bracelet and Malakai's sunglasses just for us, long before we were made. I figured that if I prayed really hard to all the gods I could think of, we could get out of here. Hestia once told me, "Nothing is impossible with friends. And you'll always have friends."

I rubbed my bracelet really hard and thought of every god and goddess that came to mind. I envisioned Mt. Olympus and wished, wished, wished away.

WHOOOOOOSH! Suddenly, I was whisked off my feet and plopped onto a stone hard floor. Everyone else was laying on the ground looking around, too.

A voice inside my head said, "Help will be given to those who ask."

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks Hestia."

Lyla looked up at the sky and said, "No sign of Dr. Dangerous."

I looked up at the sky, too. It was really clear and warm. "Okay, now we've got to find the last time piece. Let's split up and look for it."

"Uh… this is just a guess, but I think I found the place where it's hidden." Percy was pointing to an ancient temple. It was covered in thick vines so you couldn't hardly see it.

"So, who's going in this time?" Annabeth asked.

"We've got to clear the vines off the temple. There should be some writing that will tell us who goes in." I told them. I remembered Hestia telling us that the temple would decide who went in.

Travis and Percy ripped the vines off in record time. I stood back and read the Greek letters.

'The three different ones shall go in

Only two shall leave, their time thin

The battle of all battles will soon erupt

One force shall win, the other corrupt'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Travis asked.

"Vannie, Malakai, and Aeron are gonna have to go into the temple." Lyla said. "Only two of them will come out." Lyla ran forward and hugged me. She whispered, "You'd better come back." Then she pulled away. "Go on! And hurry! I don't want to face Kronos without you guys!"

Aeron stepped up and slit his wrist. I did the same, then I turned to Malakai. He was standing there with a blank look on his face. "MALAKAI!" I yelled. He didn't respond so I grabbed his arm and cut his hand so the scarlet blood poured out. I wiped the blood on the door and it creaked open.

"Here, hold the time pieces." Aeron handed Annabeth the belt and I gave Travis the knife.

I dragged Malakai along as we stepped into the musty hallway. The door closed behind us, leaving it semi-dark.

"Malakai, what's wrong with you?" I asked softly, a hit of alarm in my voice.

He slowly turned his head. "It's impossible. We're not going to make it. Even if we do, we're going to disa- disa…" he sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Aeron asked.

I gave Aeron a dirty look and whispered, "Nothing is impossible with friends to help. We will stop this. You promised me you would. Do you remember?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You always did know the right thing to say."

"Okay, great. Now we're all back to normal. Why don't you tell me how we're going to get past a solid wall." Aeron moved aside so we could see a big, solid wall.

"Is it really solid?" Malakai asked.

"Probably not." I felt along the wall. Sure enough, there was a small switch. I pushed it and the wall evaporated.

"That was cool." Aeron exclaimed.

"Let's keep on." We continued through the no-longer-there wall. All I could see was a long tunnel. We trudged on.

It seemed like we had been walking for a very long time. Finally, we walked into a small room. There, setting on a shrine look thing was chalice. It was just a plain old cup looking thing.

We all walked up to it and peered down. There was a black liquid inside it. It seemed to glow, lighting up the otherwise dark room.

"Who's going to-" Malakai started to ask.

"I will…" Aeron sighed as he started to pick up the glass.

"Hold on. Maybe we're supposed to do something else." I wished for a flashlight and one appeared in my hand. I clicked it on and shined it around the room. In more Greek letters:

'When you drink this poison here you'll lie

A true hero you shall die'

"Oh, umm…"

"Don't worry. This is the way it's supposed to be." Aeron tipped back the glass and drank the potion. "It tastes like strawberries." he said.

"Oh Aeron, you really are a hero!" I said through big tears.

"Tell… tell Percy to take care of her. Take care of… Annabeth." The life faded from his eyes.

Malakai started to say, "We should take his body back-" when it turned to stone.

"I guess he'll always lay here…"

"Come on, let's go. We've got a date with destiny." Malakai put his arm around my shoulder, the chalice in his other hand.

**I'm sorry this chapter was short, but it felt like the right spot to leave off. **

**On a side note, I finally saw The Lightning Thief. It was pitiful. I thought I was going to cry... or my ears were going to bleed. It was an epic fail. So, what'd you guys think of it?**

**Please review!**


	24. The Battle of Time

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had the flu. Believe me, it wasn't fun...**

**DISCLAIMER: PJATO does not belong to me...**

"Aeron sure did change, didn't he." I said.

Malakai looked over at me, "Yeah, he defiantly died a true hero."

"Let's not let it be for nothing." I said as I took off running towards the exit. I heard Malakai's nearly silent footsteps following closely behind me.

I was greeted be a fierce hug as I stepped out into the light. "Lyla, it's good to see you too!" I managed to choke.

She pulled away from me and said, "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay!" I told her. I saw Annabeth look over at me and smile with tears in her eyes so I went over to her.

"I guess Aeron…"

"He told me to tell you that Percy had better take good care of you."

She smiled and went over and hugged Percy. They looked so happy together, like nothing could break them apart.

The rainbowy form (Iris Message) of Mnemosyne appeared in front everybody.

"Mnemosyne, what's wrong?" Malakai asked.

"Kronos is coming." She said. She glanced over he shoulder and then back to us. "We're trying to come and help, but we've hit a snag. We'll try to help, but I don't think we can. Ancient rules, you see." She looked back over her shoulder. "Bye!" She shouted as the connection was cut.

"I guess the gods won't be able to help either, will they?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure…" Annabeth said.

"Uh… I think Kronos is about here!" Aaron shouted.

I looked up and sure enough, the black cloud was just a little ways away. The temperature was slowly dropping and it was getting darker, drearier.

"We've got to hurry and get to the summit and put all the time pieces where they belong!" Annabeth yelled. We all took off running uphill. I rubbed my bracelet, wishing to be at Mt. Olympus. Nothing happened.

I glanced back up at the sky. He was getting closer. "Guys, we've got to go faster!" I shouted. We all kicked it into high gear and continued to run.

We were so far from the summit, and Kronos was getting so much closer. I didn't see how we were going to make it. The voice inside my head whispered, "You can do this, my angel. This is your destiny."

"I sure hope so…" I mentally said to Hestia.

I glanced back up to the sky. It looked as though a tornado was forming right at the top of the mountain. I broke my stare as Annabeth screamed.

I whipped around and saw the Sphinx walking towards us. Shortly behind it was a giant scorpion. Just behind the scorpion was a giant rock dog. The giant squid that killed Jacie was coming as well. A winged dragon and a hairy snow beast/man made up the rear.

"Uh…" we all just stood and looked at each other, not sure what to do. Finally, Aaron said, "Vannie, you and Malakai need to get the time pieces up to Mt. Olympus. That's the only way you'll be able to defeat Kronos. We'll stay down here and try to keep the monsters at bay."

Malakai said, "When you're about to be overthrown, run up to the summit. Don't try to be heroes, just run."

Aaron nodded. "I'll make sure."

"Good. And good luck to you all." Malakai said. Everyone handed us the time pieces and he took off running.

I waved goodbye to everyone and followed him into the woods. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…

"We won't make it in time at this pace." Malakai muttered.

"Then what do you propose?" I asked.

"Wish for your sword." he told me. I did as I was told and my bright light appeared in my hands. His sword was in his hands, too.

"Now what?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"Say goodbye to your bracelet… and wish for the summit!" He threw my bracelet and his glasses into the air. They disappeared and suddenly my feet weren't hitting ground… they were hitting air. I was being compacted and then stretched and then dropped onto the hard ground.

"Hurry, get up." Malakai commanded. I stood up and looked around. We were standing in the ruins of Mt. Olympus. The air was so cold. Kronos was slowly forming on the other side of the temple.

"What are we supposed to-" I started to ask. A cold voice echoed across the land.

"You'll never defeat me!" Kronos leapt out of the funnel and slowly walked towards us. I tried to move, but my body seemed to be working in slow motion. Kronos pulled out a long scythe and said, "Ready to die?"

I managed to shout, "Over YOUR dead body!"

His eyes flashed with anger as he ran towards us. Malakai whispered to me, "Go to the shrine and put the time pieces in place. I'll try to hold him off."

"I've got to help you!"

He looked over at me, his face stricken. "Go. Now."

I took one last look at his face and tried to run to the shrine. I was running in slow motion. The harder I tried to run, the slower I became. I heard Kronos' laugh, cold and heartless. "Run as fast as you can. You'll just go even slower!"

I heard swords clash and someone wince in pain. Malakai. I jerked my head fast (which ended up really slow) and saw Malakai swinging his sword at Kronos as Kronos moved out of the way. His shoulder was bleeding.

Malakai told me to keep going, so I did. I wasn't making much progress since I was running. Hestia told me inside my head, "Fast is slow. Slow is fast."

"What?!?" I asked her mentally.

"Just think sweet heart."

So I thought as I ran. Then it hit me. Maybe if I went extremely slow, I would actually go faster. I walked in slow motion and my actual speed was about a jogging pace. Yes! I figured out the secret. I wondered if I could tell Malakai the secret with out shouting. Then I remembered, back in the future when we were kids, Malakai and I would talk to each other without actually opening our mouths. It was like reading minds, except we chose what thoughts we projected. I hoped it still worked.

"Malakai!" I thought.

"Lina?!?"

"Yes!" It still worked. "Move slow if you want to go fast."

"Huh?"

"If you want to swing fast, swing slow." I projected to him what I meant.

"Okay…" he thought. I turned my head slowly to see him (which was actually fast). He was fighting at normal speed, and Kronos was getting angry.

I took off running (really, walking slowly… confusing much?). I was almost to the shrine. I checked back on Malakai. He and Kronos were pretty evenly matched without his time controlling abilities.

I reached the shrine and sat the time pieces on the ground. I had to fit each time piece into the correct hole. I started putting them where they went when Malakai screamed in pain. I whipped my head around (it took a long time) and saw Malakai laying on the ground. Kronos' sword was clear through his body. Kronos was laughing. Malakai projected to me, "I promised we would stop this."

That was the last thing I heard from Malakai. I turned back around, tears clouding my eyes, and stuck the final time piece into its place.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted and everything went dark.

**What did you think??? Sadly, this book is coming to an end... I just want to thank everyone has stuck with me to the end! Please, review!**


	25. Endings and New Beginings

**This is the last chapter of The Seven Treasures of Kronos. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I'm going to sing it to you in my opera voice! Okay, here I go... 'I do nooooooot own... Perrrrrrcy Jackson and the... Oooooooolymmmmmmpppppppppians!'**

**Lyla POV**

Things at Camp were slowly returning to normal. Days would go by without a single thought of them…

"Lyla! Come on, sweetie! We'll be late if you don't hurry. Chiron said it was important!" Aaron grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

We had officially been dating for three months. I guess grief brings people together sometimes… I remember that day well.

_I dove down into the dark, cold water. I immediately found Jacie's body floating there, looking so peaceful. I grabbed her and shot up to the surface. I held her in my arms, and looked into the once lively eyes of a dear friend._

"Ly, what's wrong?" Aaron asked, his voice full of concern.

I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, it's nothing…" He didn't look convinced. I just grabbed his hand and toted him along.

We stepped into the meeting room. Percy, Annabeth, and Travis were already there. Chiron rolled in and said, "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Why exactly are we here?" Annabeth asked.

"Direct orders from Lord Zeus. We are to go straight to Mt. Olympus. The gods are ready to hear your story."

"Then let's go!" Travis yelled.

"If you're all ready… the van is waiting for you." Chiron said.

We walked to the camp van in silence. Argus was setting in the driver's seat waiting for us, so we all climbed in and pulled away.

"What do you think's going to happen?" I asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth said. "I hate not knowing." Percy pulled her close.

"What if they don't believe us?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure I believe us…" Aaron said.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, wondering what would happen.

~:~

"Okay, so what happened after all the keepers of the time pieces showed up?" Zeus asked. The five of us were standing in the center of the twelve Olympians. All twelve were intently listening.

Aaron said, "Right after Vannie and Malakai ran off towards the summit, all the monsters charged at us all at once. We tried to fight them, but there were too many and they were too strong. We took off running up the mountain as fast as we could. The monsters had a hard time because they were too big to fit between the trees, so they had to knock them down."

"They were still fast!" Travis said.

Zeus looked at Travis and rolled his eyes. "Someone, please continue."

Annabeth spoke up this time. "We finally made it to the summit and saw Kronos and Malakai fighting."

The memory enveloped me.

"_Run as fast as you can. You'll just go even slower." the cold voice laughed._

_Vannie was barely walking towards the center, to the shrine, all the time pieces in her hands. I looked back to the sword match. Kronos swung down and chipped Malakai's shoulder and he winced in pain. Malakai swung his sword in slow motion and completely missed Kronos. Back over to Vannie: She must have realized something, and then she started running faster. Almost as sudden, Malakai was fighting at full speed. Kronos roared in anger and slashed with all his power. His sword passed right through Malakai's chest and he dropped like the New Year's Ball. Vannie yelped and placed the last time piece onto the shrine. A bright light flashed and then everything went dark._

"When we woke up, the sun was shining so brightly, and Kronos was gone. All the monsters disappeared, too. We looked for Vannie and Malakai, but we couldn't find them. We finally gave up and came back to camp." Percy said.

"As soon as Evangeline placed the last time piece, all the storms ceased and time was restored." Athena said. "I would say that that means the future was changed. And since the future was changed, there was no need for the existence of Evangeline and Malakai."

"So they just like… disappeared?!?" I asked.

"I know not of their fate. But what I do know is that they are true heroes, as with you all." Athena smiled at us. "I believe my father will reward you all generously… for saving the world!"

"My daughter is right. You shall all be rewarded. We shall leave it to your parents to present to you your rewards." Zeus said.

Aaron said timidly, "Mine and Lyla's parents aren't here…"

"Look again, son of Hypnos." Zeus pointed to the door way. My mother, with her shaggy black hair and solid black eyes was smiling, her arms outstretched. A plump, brown headed man with droopy eyes was also smiling. Iris was standing to the side, looking proud.

Aaron and I ran to our parents and gave them a HUGE hug. Then I hugged Iris. I whispered to her, "She's a hero."

Iris pulled me back and said, "You're all heroes!"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

Everyone said yes so Zeus continued, "My brother Poseidon, you may start."

Poseidon nodded and said, "Well Percy, I'd like you to live with me in Atlantis!"

Percy's eyes widened. He looked shocked, happy, and sad all at once. "I'm sorry dad, but I can't. My place is at Camp Half-Blood."

Poseidon smiled. "I figured as much. Well, good job my son."

Zeus said, "Athena, your turn."

"Annabeth, I'm so proud of you! As my gift of gratitude, I present you with this." Athena shrunk down to human size and held out her hand. Annabeth picked up a necklace.

"It's beautiful!" she said.

"It will give you wisdom. But only wear it when you need it. Too much knowledge can be a bad thing."

"Thanks mom!" Annabeth hugged Athena.

"Hermes. You're turn." Zeus said.

"Travis, I'm giving you any wish. Whatever you want, you can have."

Zeus shouted, "WHAT?!?"

"Don't worry." Hermes said.

"Could you come down here?" Travis asked.

Hermes shrunk down to normal size and walked over to Travis. Travis leaned in and whispered something to him.

"I'll try." Hermes said. He walked over to Zeus and Zeus lifted him up in his hand to his ear. Hermes whispered to him and Zeus nodded.

"Okay Travis, your wish is very wise. And I shall grant it. Once you go back to camp, your wish shall become reality."

"Thanks." Travis said.

Zeus said, "Hypnos. Go on."

Hypnos looked at his son. "Aaron, I'm giving you this." He handed Aaron a blanket. "When you wrap up with it, you can make any opponent go sleep."

"Whoa!" Aaron wrapped the blanket around him and then Hypnos dropped to the floor. "Oops…"

Zeus said, "Mania, you may go."

"Lyla," my mom said to me, "you have made me so proud. So, I give you this." she handed me a pencil. "When you draw with it, your drawing comes to life. Try it!"

I took out a pad of paper and drew a big hat with peacock feathers on it. Suddenly, the hat bounced off the paper and onto the floor, completely real. "Wow! Thanks mom!"

My mom rubbed my back. Zeus said, "To honor the heroes, I had statues built for each of you. Come outside and see!"

Zeus jumped down from his chair and shrunk in to human form and walked out of the door. The five of us followed him to the center of Mt. Olympus. There, standing in the square, was nine, twenty feet tall statues. I saw me, Aaron, Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Jacie, Vannie, Malakai, and Aeron.

"This is amazing!" Annabeth said. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, thanks!" I said to Zeus.

Everyone said thanks and Zeus told us, "You should probably get back to camp. I'm sure you'll want to." He winked at Travis. Travis winked back.

"What did you wish for?" I asked Travis when we were back in the camp van.

He smiled. "You'll see." He turned to Annabeth. "Don't put that necklace on. This is one surprise that's worth waiting for." "Fine!" Annabeth exclaimed.

As Argus pulled up to the base of Half-Blood Hill, you could just make out two figures standing under Thalia's Tree.

"It can't be…" I muttered as I jumped out of the van and ran up the hill. As I neared the tree, I could make out their features. The boy had fiery orange hair and silver eyes. The girl had dark black (almost purple) hair, electric blue eyes, and dark skin. 'No way.' I thought. "Vannie! Malakai!" I shouted as I ran forward and hugged my once lost friends. I knew we'd be friends forever. And that's a long time!

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I'm sad that this is the end. When I have a new idea, I'll post it as the next chapter. Tell me, should I do a sequel to this story, or a totally new one?**

**One more thing that I ask of you: If you've read this story all the way to the end, if you've stuck with me to the end, please review and tell me what you thought of it. I really want to know who's all been loyal. So please, do it!**

**Goodbye for now!!!**

**~B.D. Legan out!**


	26. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I have finally decided on my next book! I'm going to name it "Through the Looking Glass". Basically, this is what it's about (and no, I'm not going to write a sequel to "The Seven Treasures of Kronos". Some things are better left alone.):

This first part is told in the POV of my main character.

_The Elite Twelve. That's what they call themselves. They say they're going to make the world a better place. That was over 100 years ago. And guess what? The Elite Twelve are still ruling, and guess what else? They never age!_

_In school, we learn all about The Elite Twelve's rise to power. Back in the "dark days", The Elite Twelve were banished from the land by the "evil ones". But, The Elite Twelve soon revolted and a bloody war broke out. Our Lord Kronos battled the prophesied one named Perceus Jackson and won. The "evil ones" were cast into the depths of Tartarus. That was where The Elite Twelve were before. To this day, The Elite Twelve rule our world. Our world is not a pretty place. My great-grandma used to talk about the past. She said it was very nice, the sun actually moved in the sky! The wind would blow, and the ocean would rise and fall with the tides. Now adays, everything is frozen. Sometimes I wish…_

As you can see, this is like an alternate ending to TLO. Percy lost in his battle against Kronos, and the Titans took over. The gods were banished to Tartarus and Camp Half-Blood was burned, along with all its campers, to the ground.

Anyways, my main character finds an old mirror. When she peers down into it, she sees a mysterious black headed sea green eyed boy looking at her. He can talk to her, and he explains about the past, and how to save the future.

So, does it sound like a good idea? Tell me!!!

Thanks much,

B.D. Legan


End file.
